Wolves That Play With Turtles
by ZOMBIEASSASSINNINJA
Summary: Samantha Wolfe always wanted to be a hero, but with foreclosure threatening her family she turns to a life of crime. One bad choice after another she finds her self in need of the turtles to help rescue her from her mess and maybe find some love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- So a new TMNT fic I got a crazy feeling to write one day so I hope you enjoy! I do not own anything TMNT!**

* * *

"Hey mom is that the mail?" I asked my mom as she stepped back into our small apartment. There is a few things you should know about my mom. She is the nicest woman alive, I mean if you were a psycho cereal killer she would find some way to be nice to you and forgive you for all your mistakes, she even donates her time to helping people around our neighbourhood. I sometimes feel bad for her because in a place like New York City bad guys just look for people like her to screw over. I on the other hand try my best to make sure that does not happen.

"No Sammy they are the new paper phones that just came out." She said smiling at me. I just laughed and looked at the stack. One had big red letters that read foreclosure on it.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing hunny bunny I got it all taken care of. Aren't you late to be somewhere?" She asked innocently, but I still saw the worry in her eyes.

"Shit I forgot my job!"

"Sammy! With that language you will never find a man!"

"I don't want one!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I got on my motorcycle and went to the little antique shop where I worked. The boss was a nice woman by the name of April O'Neal and she wouldn't mind if I was late. I took off my helmet and walked into the store. "Oh April I am here sorry I am late!" I yelled into the empty shop.

"You know you are almost as bad as Casey when it comes to being on time." She smiled as I just laughed. I did some cleaning and errands for April and before I knew it it was time to clock out.

"See you later April!"

"Goodbye Sam!" I heard her yell as I put my helmet on. When I got home I saw my mom cooking dinner. I said hello and went up the stairs to my room. It was small and had my bed, desk with all my electronic junk, and small bookcase. I grabbed my backpack that hung on the chair in front of the desk and pulled out a wolf mask. You could say from a young age I had always wanted to be a superhero. Part of that was seeing my dad. Before he died he was so into making and creating things. He also was into martial arts and Ninjitsu, not for the fighting part but for the balance and spiritual aspects of it. He taught me everything he knew from how to reassemble a computer to being able to kick the crap out of someone. The Night Watcher only fueled the fire because he was so cool beating up bad guys. I have the skills and tech, so I thought why not I just become a hero? I even modified my bike, that thing wasn't even street legal! I started on the mask a few months ago. It was in a dog shape and covered half my face. It even had little ears on the top. It enhanced my sense of smell and hearing and allowed me to see in the dark and thermal images. Who needs Batman's cowl when you got this thing! I even made a suit, it was skin tight black cat suit with a built in hood. I even created a special brace that went on my arm that jammed scanners, hacked computer systems, and dissarmmed security systems and some electronic weapons. My real reason I loved the suit so much was the gloves and boots, it took some time but I managed to get the electrodes in them to be able to stick to anything with a flip of a switch so I could climb on cealings and walls! I had the whole superhero get up now all I needed to do was get out there, but I admit I was afraid. I heard my mom yelling at me to come down to eat some food before she fed it to Turtle. Turtle was my pride and joy, he was my pet turtle. My mom said I was so talented when it came to naming things. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom sitting at the table Turtle and Otto. Otto was my pet Irish Wolfhound, I had him since he was a puppy. He looked big and scary, but was more of a gentle giant. I had him trained to where he did anything I directed him to do, he won a award one time for his tricks he did. I sat down and saw my mom made me my favourite chicken terriyaki dish.

"So how was work?"

"Fine, how is our financial situation?"

"Samantha! I will like to tell you I have it all under control." She said as she gave me a stern look. I just rolled my eyes as I gave Turtle a broccoli tree.

"I bet it is and thats why we have all those notices. I am not mad, just why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you with adult business. You are still a teenager and need to have your teen life, you grew up so fast when your father died." She started to trail off and I felt bad for asking her.

"I am nineteen, legally I am a adult and the world is treating me like one. The only person who thinks I am a kid is you mom and I want to tell you I haven't been a kid for a long time." I said as I finished the rest of my meal in silence. I got up and gave my mom a big hug and said I was going to bed. I got dressed in my costume and went up and out of the fire escape. The night was warm as I looked over the city lights. I wanted to be a hero, but sometimes you need to do some bad before you do good. I ran the rooftops until I found a bank. I dropped down and did my magic breaking in and stealing the cash with ease. It wasn't alot just enough to catch up on the bills. I slipped out and had the cash in my backpack, everything was going good until some goons found me.

"Hey pretty lady what's with the Halloween get up? You with those freaky turtle people?"

"Does she look like a turtle? You should know we only hang out with turtle dudes!" I heard a surfer type voice yell out from on top of a roof.

"She looks like a cat or somthin." A heavy brooklyn accent said from the shadows.

"No Raph that is clearly a canine snout so she is a dog of some kind." Another voice that sounded intelligent said from the roof tops.

"Whatever she is these goons are messing with her so lets help her out." A strong leader type voice said before I saw the owner step out of the shadows. He was big turtle man who was way taller than me and had a blue ninja mask with two katanas strapped to his back. Three more came from the shadows all having different masks and weapons.

"So freaky chick has some freaky turtle dudes backing her up."

"I am not with them!" I said before the guy lunged at me. The blue clad turtle grabbed him and quickly dispatched him. He turned to me and asked if I was okay. I involuntarily stepped back in fear and trip and fell to the ground when I did my backpack landed on the ground open. The one in orange saw my stolen dough and said something about it.

"Dang this chick is carrying some cash!" I quickly picked up my cash and flipped on my gloves and boots. I strapped on the backpack and climbed up the building with ease. They didn't follow me, but I had a gutt wrenching feeling I was going to see them very soon.

* * *

"Did you see the way she climbed up that wall!" Mikey kept saying as we were walking the sewers home.

"Yes Mikey, Sometimes I think you forget we are even with you." I said as we stepped into the lair.

"Leo's got a point, you got nuttin up in dat head of yours." Raph replied before heading up to his room. The rest of my brothers went their separate ways as I headed up to my room. Their was something about that woman that had me thinking about her, but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. I decided to look more into this strange masked woman.

* * *

**Authors note- so here is the first chapter hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- I do not own TMNT or anything that has to do with it.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since my first night dawning on the costume. I had gathered enough money to catch up on our house payments, and was know stealing for a thrill. I even had a name, She Wolf. I didn't steal ton of money, but I was in the news recently. I had decided to make my She Wolf alter ego known to the world so I called news stations to come and watch me break into a bank. When a couple had arrived I stole the money then made it rain with green for about 15 minutes before the cops tried to catch me. Everything was going good, besides hiding that I was a thief from my mom. When she asked where I got the money I told her I had a night job, she probably suspected something else but didn't say anything about it. I had'nt run into my turtle friends so I think they might have been imaginary, but you never know in New York.

"Have a nice night hunny bunny!" My mom yelled at me before I got on my bike. I found a empty alley way and put on my She Wolf costume. I jumped up on the roof top and breathed in the night sky, it was nice and fresh from the storm that had ended just moments ago.

"Heat signature in sight precede with caution." My mask warned me. I flipped on heat vision and saw what it meant. It looked like two guys running on the roof tops this way. I silently slid into the shadows waiting for them to pass.

"So Raph what are you and your brothers going to do about this She Wolf character?" The slightly taller of the two said. That name Raph sounded familiar.

"I don't know man, Leo have'nt even got a plan yet. I mean we should find dis punk and teach him a lesson!" The heavy brooklyn accent jogged my memory of the turtle people. I was quiet until I felt a sneeze come on. Damn you allergies.

"ACHOO!"

"What was that?"

"I think it came from ova here." Suddenly a big hand wrapped around my shoulder and I was out in the open. I saw a man in a hockey mask and the red banded turtle I concluded to be named Raph.

"Please don't kill me I am to young to die!" I pleaded. I know I should have acted less like a little baby and more of a adult, but I am pretty sure they both could kick my ass.

"We aint gonna kill ya girly." Raph said before his eyes went wide. "Hey wait a minute you're dat wolf girl they were talking about."

"Pshhh me noooooooo I am just a allusion of the mind." I waved my hand up and down making ghost noises. The man just laughed.

"I have seen some pretty bad stories criminals have used to get out of trouble, but this by far is the worst." He and Raph started laughing. I used this small window of time to drop a tear gas pellet. I turned on my mask and ran out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Casey yelled as we finally recovered from the smoke.

"Whateva it was it hurt like hell." He just shook his head as I scanned the rooftops for the girl. She was long gone and I was ready to get back to the lair, who knows what I just breathed in. Me and Casey made it back to the lair and the first thing I did was tell Donny what happened.

"It sounds like she dropped a tear gas pellet."

"Like what they use for riots and stuff."

"Yeah, military grade due to the fact your eyes are still watering." He looked up at me as I wiped my face.

"Raph cried from a little gas, what a baby." Mikey yelled from the couch.

"You're da one who is gonna be cryin in a minute Mikey if ya don't shut up." I yelled at him, sometimes I think he liked me pumbling him. I heard Casey's voice from behind me.

"This might sound crazy, but I think I heard her voice before."

"She was on da T.V ya know?"

"No I mean like she was talking to April."

"April knows a criminal?" Donny said joining in on the conversation.

"No there is a girl that works in the antique shop and she sounds like wolf girl."

"She Wolf, she goes by She Wolf." Leo said coming into the lab.

"It's worth looking into what do you say Leo?" Don said looking toward his older brother.

"Sure."

"Oh cool a stakeout we can be all undercover ninja agents."

"We can't be undacova with you around Mikey."

* * *

I walked into Aprils shop and saw that her boyfriend was there. I couldn't remember his name, but he knew mine.

"Hey Sammy how was your night?"

"Pretty good I guess." I grabbed a box and started to display its contents. He told me to go and get a box for April so I left. It was a quick pick up and I walked back to the store. "Hey I am back with that package and WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY BAG!" I yelled as I saw the turtles from last night and Aprils boyfriend.

"We are so sorry miss!" The purple one try to apologize. I walked up to Raph and grabbed my bag.

"Either I am crazy or you are following me!"

"So you have seen us before?" The blue clad turtle gave me a interested look. Man I just gave them a reason to think I am a suspicious.

"No never in my life."

"The why aren't you afraid?"

"Because maybe, I don't know please don't tell my mom I am She Wolf!" The last thing I needed was giant turtles telling my mom her daughter was a common criminal. She might just slump over and die.

"We are not going to tell your mom, but we need you to keep a secret."

"Done, I will even sing that my lips are sealed song."

"I like this girl, Leo lets keep her." The orange one said.

"Okay, well this was fun in all but I got to get home Otto and Turtle need their bath." I glanced nervously around the room looking like a scared rabbit. I was She Wolf alright, but I had my tail in between my legs. I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and found the one named leo to be the owner. I have never seen a turtle man, but if I had I would count him in as being a pretty good looking one. Am I weird for checking out a turtle I just met, maybe but I will think about my punishment later.

"Not right now miss, you are going to have to come with us for a little while." This is where I should have took my mom's advice about not going into sewers with strange turtles.

* * *

**Authors note- Thank you to Wingnut 2.0 for reviewing I love hearing your thoughts it makes me so happy! Tell me what you think of this chapter and what not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Next chapter coming right up! I do not own anything TMNT or what not.**

* * *

I went with the turtles outside to the alley way. Raph bent down and pulled a man hole cover.

"Where are we going Leo, is that okay if I call you Leo." He turned toward me and smiled. Raph, and the two others jumped down in the sewers.

"Yeah it's fine, We are taking you to where we live to meet our father. Since you know of our existence I would like to let him know of you."

"Oh." Was all I managed to let out before he picked me up bridal style and carried me down to the sewers. It stank at first, but the farther we went the more it just smelt damp. There was a big gap so Leo had to jump me across that one to, I could have told him I could do it just by myself, but I liked being in his arms. You could say I let my creepy perv side come out. Raph stopped at a normal wall and pulled down one of the pipes. We walked into a big open space that was two levels, it had a open living room type thing in the middle, a kitchen off to the side, and a couple other spaces. It had a certain Japanese flavor to it with the screen doors, koi pond, and what looked like a dojo. I heard a wise voice from over in the dojo.

"My sons I see you have returned, and who is this young woman you have with you." I saw a giant rat walking towards me with a walking stick.

"She is She Wolf Master Splinter, we found her and I wish to help train her to be a good guy like us." Leo said calmly knealing at the rats feet. He walked up to me and bowed.

"I can see she has potential and will not tell our secret."

"Of course I never would do anything like that at all!" I bowed my head to him.

"Well I should tell you my name is Splinter, but you may call me sensei or whatever you like. These are my sons Leonardo,Raphael, Donatello, and Michealangelo."

"Well nice to know your names." My phone started ringing in mid sentence, I pulled it out and found it was my mom. "Sorry but I have to take this."

"Where are you?"

"I am with some friends mother don't worry."

"Don't call me mother it makes me feel old! and why didn't you tell me you had friends!"

"Mommy calm down! I am fine!" Leo told me to give him the phone.

"Hi miss, I am Leo your daughters friend I am sorry for keeping her so late she will be home soon."

"Oh well she didn't say she was with her boyfriend! Let me talk to her young man." I saw Leo's face grow a shade darker from being called my boyfriend and I grabbed the phone.

"MOMMY! He is not my boyfriend! When I get home I am going to put you in a senior center you hear me!" I yelled before hanging up, I took a few breaths before regaining my composure. "I really enjoyed the visit, but I need to get home or I will never hear the end of it. It was nice meeting you!" I grabbed my bag as I heard the one named Donatello speak.

"Wait here is a shell cell so we can contact you." I grabbed it and put it in my bag. Leo was the one who walked me home.

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah, home sweet home. Thanks for walking me home, and trusting me with your secret. I know it must be hard to trust me knowing I am thief in all, but I promise not to tell."

"I know you won't." With that he waved and walked back into the shadows. I walked inside and found my mom waiting on the stairs.

"So you were going to put me in a home were you?"

"No Mommy, I just got so embarrassed."

"Well I think it's a good thing you have friends, and a really good thing you have a boyfriend! What is his name? I can't wait to have grandchildren, I thought you would never find someone!"

"MOMMY! I am just a girl and he is my friend. Now I am going to take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight." She got up and gave me a hug before letting me go up stairs. I started the shower and looked at my reflection. I had gray eyes like my mom, but black hair like my dad. my favorite feature had to be my birthmark though, it almost looked like dog prints going up right leg to my stomach. I had one tattoo that my mom yelled at me for getting, but I still liked it. It was a pair of large angel wings on my back I thought of it as a protective mark. After my shower I looked out my window. I turned around and saw a note stuck to Turtle's tank. It read meet me at the dock at midnight. "Well Turtle I have some business to attend to." He just knawed on his turtle pellets as I put on my costume. I jumped out of the window and made my way to the docks.

"Multiple heat signatures at target destination precede with caution." My mask warned me. I set it to night vision and walked into a warehouse. A woman appeared out of know where.

"Hello She Wolf, I am Karai and would like to hire you."

"Sorry I am retired and you can send all your little goons home."

"Are you sure, I can make it worth your while. You and your mother will never have to worry about late bills, I can even help with your mothers medical condition."

"You could?"

"Of course, I just need you to get something for me."

"Done."

* * *

It had been a few days after my encounter with Karai when my shell cell rang. I was home alone because April told me not to come in and my Mom was out helping the church.

"Hello?"

"Come and open your kitchen door." I hung up the phone and saw 4 turtles on my back porch. I led them in and closed the door.

"Guys what are you doing here?"

"There was a lot of foot activity in your area so we came to investigate." Leo said looking around the kitchen.

"Foot?"

"Yeah, they are some kind of ninja you don't want to get tangled up in."Raph said while looking at my pictures.

"HELP! THERE'S A WOLF ON ME!" I ran into the living area and saw Otto on top of Mikey.

"Bad Otto, where's your manners! I am so sorry about that." I called Otto up to my room and shut the door.

"Ha Mikey was afraid of a dog." Raph said laughing.

"Yeah whatever, did you see how big it was?"

"Maybe because he was a Irish Wolfhound."

"You are right Don." I gave him a small smile.

"So miss I was wondering if I could look at your suit you see..." He was suddenly interrupted by Raph.

"He's a big nerd and likes your toys." I laughed as Don's face blushed

"Yeah, but quit calling me miss my name is Sam or Sammy." He just nodded as I grabbed my stuff from up stairs. While he and Mikey were looking at that I went up to Raph.

"I am sorry about the tear gas a couple of days ago. I bet it really hurt."

"No I am tuff as nails an nothin hurts me." He flashed me a smile, but I heard Mikey's voice and his smile went away.

"Don't lie Raph you cried like a little baby!"

"I am going to hurt you Mikey!" Leo sighed and got between his brothers.

"Not know in Sam's house please."

"Fine."

"Whateva."

"This tech is amazing Sam, how did you build it?"

"Well Don, you can think my dad he taught me everything I know." I went over everything in the suit while Don listened. I looked over my shoulder amd saw out the window my mom walking up the street. "Hide up in my room now!"

"What is it Sam?" I grabbed my stuff off the table and rushed them up the stairs. I let Otto out of my room and closed the door behind me. I opened my window but, stopped when I heard my mom. The guys just stayed quiet.

"Im coming in sweety!" I panicked so I stomped on Raphs toes and he cursed out loud. I made a long moan and jumped on my bed.

"OH YEAH THAT FEELS GOOD!" I screamed as I jumped on the bed The guys gave me a weird look before I whispered. "I am giving you time to get out of here!" There eyes went wide as Leo opened up the window. He waved bye as he jumped down with his brothers following him.

"I can see that you're busy I will check by later." I jumped off the bed and closed the window. I got dressed and ready to go and get some documents Karai wanted. I jumped out the window and went to a business type building snuck in and snuck out.

"I have what you want."

"Good the foot enjoy your business." With that she left. I thought about what she said and I remembered what Raph said about the foot. I went home and called Leo with the shell cell explaining everything that had happened. He told me to meet him and his brothers at April's antique shop. I agreed and saw them waiting on the roof.

* * *

"She is in contact with the turtles mistress Karai what do you want me to do?" A woman watching Sam through a window said into a ear piece.

"I want you to teach her what it means to betray me."

"Of course." The woman jumped down and knocked on the front door.

"Hello."

"Are you Samantha Wolfe's mother."

"Yes, is everything okay."

"No, I need you to come with me."

* * *

**Authors note- Well here is that chapter Thank you to Wingnut 2.0 for reviewing. I like that I make one of my readers happy, I hope you like this chapter! Reviews and alerts make me want to write more so keep up with that. Also I like writing Cliff hangars so I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note- It's three in the morning and I can't sleep so here is the next chapter. Beofre I forget I would like to give the biggest thanks to Wingnut 2.0 for their undying loyalty to the story. Your review made me laugh so hard and filled with me joy, but I apologize in advanced for this very serious chapter coming up! I do not own TMNT or anything to do with that.**

* * *

"I am sorry Leo I didn't mean to get caught up with the foot, but she said she could get my mom on the top of the transplant list." He looked up at me and I could see he felt bad for me.

"Don't worry about it Sam."

"Incoming call from Rebecca Wolfe." My mask ringed in my ear.

"Patch her in."

"Hello Samantha, My name is Idania and I have your beloved mother. If you want to see her alive again you will meet me at the docks in exactly 10 minuets. Oh and bring your little turtle friends with you, I want them to see this." The womans voice went silent as the line went dead.

"They have my mom." I ran out toward the docks. I just faintly heard the turtles foot steps behind me as they followed. I saw the warehouse in question and silently jumped down to enter. What I saw before me broke my heart.

"Good you made it." A woman wearing a suit similar to Karai's had my mother in her arms with a Japanese sword to her neck. I will never forget that damn womans eyes, they were like cold ice.

"Just let my mother go."

"Im sorry, but My mistress would be most displeased if I didn't teach you a lesson. But don't fret I wil let you live and take your mothers life as a fair warning to you about working with the likes of those freaks." Within that moment time seemed to slow as I saw her slice my moms neck. I heard Leo's yelling, but couldn't hear what he was saying. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to my moms side.

"Mommy, it's going to be okay. Don't worry you will see, we will get you to the hospital and fix you right up. Then we will go to Japan to see the gardens like you wanted. Please mommy don't leave me, you are all I have left." She was caughing and gurgling on her own blood as she used all her strength to whisper her last words to me.

"I love you." I watched as her eyes slowly closed and her body went cold with death. I sat there crying with her in my arms, the crimson staining my hands. I heard police sirens blaring behind me, paramedics took her out of my arms and rushed her into the ambulance. I took off my mask as the police stood me up. The next words surprised me.

"She Wolf you are under arrest for murder." My eyes went wide and I regained my energy. I threw my mask on so fast and dropped a smoke pellet.

"I don't think so copper, You're going to have to try harder then that to catch me." I did a back flip and climbed up the wall to the roof tops. I ran all the way home and saw Leo waiting in my room. I stepped in the fire escape and peeled of my mask, gloves and boots. The adrenaline drained from my body and I felt tired and achy. I heard Leo's calming voice.

"Are you okay?"

"No it hurts." Was all I managed to let out as I wrapped my self around his body. I cried into his plastron, I guess you would call it that. I felt his strong arms wrap around my body and caress my face. I let all my feelings flow through my tears as I screamed into him. I just couldn't believe she was gone, my only other family member that I loved was gone. Leo picked me up and tucked me into bed. He was about to leave when I grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave, if you leave I will be alone."

"Okay I won't leave." I heard the hurt in his voice. He curled up with me as I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't know when he left, but when I woke up the next morning I saw Otto curled up in bed with me. Police came by shortly after I woke up and told me She Wolf killed my mother. I just nodded and went to the station to look at her. It made me so sad, to see her lying on the cold table. I decided to have her creamated the next day. Some people might ask why so soon, but I did it because I couldn't stand to see her like that. I took her ashes in a jar down to the boardwalk of Coney Island. It was are favorite place to go as a family.

"Here you go mommy. Know you can eat all the nachos and cotton candy you always wanted to eat and never get fat. I hope you are in a better place, you deserve it. No one was as close to jesus as you were. Say hi to dad for me, tell him I fixed that beat up car of his. I love you mom." I let her ashes go into a gust of wind as the sun set over the ocean. I knew she would have loved to see this, but know she could see it from her view up in the clouds.

* * *

The next couple of days were quiet. The press came by to ask me some questions, but I kindly denied them with a door slam to the face. I had'nt heard from the guys since Leo left, but I have'nt had my Shell cell on. I just wanted a little peace to clear my head. It was late and I was cooking dinner. I had Unforgettable by Nat King Cole playing as I heard a knock on my kitchen door.

"Raph, what are you doing here?"

"I am checking to see if my friend is okay. You haven't been answerin none of our calls so I got worried."

"No don't be I am fine."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, I am handling it like my mom would. You see when my dad died she looked on the brighter side of it. She said being sad for the dead only makes them sad to, so to brighten them up you remember the good times. That's why I am listening to this song."

"Your mom was a smart woman."

"Yeah she was, you wanna dance?"

"Me nah, im not really a dancin type."

"Don't be silly if I could teach Otto I can teach you." I grabbed Raph's hands and put them on my waist as I Rested mine on his shoulders. We rocked back and forth for a little while before I pressed up against his plastron. I could feel his steady heartbeat strong in his chest. At that moment I felt his hands lift up my head. I didn't even realize I had started crying. I felt his large hand slowly wipe my tear away as I leaned into his touch. I let my wild side kick in as I felt myself studying his lips. I wonder if they tasted like lettuce, turtles like lettuce well at least Turtle does. I didn't have to wonder much longer when I felt Raph's warm lips on top of mine. At first I admit I was stunned, and dear old mom would be turning in her grave right now if she found out my first kiss was with a giant turtle. She wouldn't have cared though, no she would be asking me when I would have turtle babies she could look after. She was actually quite fond of turtles. I felt Raph poking his tongue to part my lips and I did so willingly. We kissed passionately before I was gasping for air.

"Im sorry Sammy I shouldn have done that!" He said surprised "It's just you were the first girl I kissed and..."

"It's fine your the first guy I kissed so I guess it's even."

"Really?" That one must have taken him by surprise.

"Yeah that's why my dad called me free weed because no man can tame me!"

"How about turtle?" The fight came back to his voice as he smiled at me. His smile was contagious as I smiled.

"I don't know?"

"Hey what's that burning smell?"

"MY DINNER!"

* * *

**Authors note- So there was a dramatic chapter with a happy ending sort of. You probably hate me for killing off a character, but I am just a evil master mind like that. Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note- Okay next chapter, but to answer IAmTheDragonEmpress's question. I don't know yet! I am one of those writers who go in blind and make up as I go, so I don't even know yet. But stay reading you might find out. And for Wingnut 2.0 thank you for your review I will try to think of one by the end of this chapter! I do not own anything TMNT!**

* * *

I finished eating with Raph and he went home. I took a quick shower and went to bed. The next morning I got dressed in some work out clothes and decided to run away for a little while. I grabbed my backpack and packed my She Wolf costume and tons of water. I climbed up the fire escape and gazed at the rising sun over the city. I took a deep breath and started running. I jumped roof to roof feeling the wind cut through my hair. I found a place to change into my She Wolf costume and took it to another level. I bounced from building to building catching peoples attention as I barked and yelled at the top of my lungs. The guys being the ninjas they were would probably call me reckless, but my mom always says the best cure for anything is to get out a stretch your legs. I jumped off a lower building on to the street, and scared the living crap out of some old ladies. "Sorry grandmas, I got places to be and people to see!"

"Oi go and catch that runner!" I heard horse hooves from behind me. It seems the mounted police are trying to catch the wolf. I ran into a fairly packed street and dropped some snap pellets. The loud noise caught a lot of the early workers attention and they saw me climb up the building. I crouched down on the building's sign and yelled at the mounted police below.

"You should know the horse never hunts the wolf!" I let out a howl and climbed to the roof. I just gazed at the city, it was probably high noon. I grabbed a water bottle and tuned my mask to the radio.

"This just in a new masked robber calling herself She Wolf has just made a new appearance. She was reportedly seen running on the rooftops and streets easily out running the mounted police."

"Yeah she did! I bet they are so pissed I can run circles around them!" I let out another howl into the open air.

"There is a disturbance at a bank not to far from here would you like to precede?" My mask chimed into my ear. I decided to take a closer look and saw a hostage situation going down. SWAT had not arrived yet so I decided to take care of it, besides the news were there and mama likes cameras. I jumped to the roof of the building and climbed down into a window. I scanned the building and saw there were 4 hostiles, but only 2 had guns. I used my brace and hacked into the intercom system and made my way down to the level they were on.

"Now what are 4 perfectly capable men doing robbing a bank? At least do it with some style, you don't see me going into a place like a lunatic with a gun! No I am a more undercover James Bond kind of girl." I let out a laugh before sneaking up behind a guy and knocking him out cold. One of the gunners started to speak.

"I don't know who you are, but don't try to be a hero. You're just going to get these innocent people killed." I went behind another guy and took him out with one swift movement. I used the disrupter on my brace and dissarmed their weapons. I jumped out and howled like a animal. I got down on all fours and snarled at the men.

"Nighty Night pooch." One laughed out and pulled the trigger, but his gun jammed up on him. I smiled a sly smile and pounced. Once he was down I let out a icy laugh.

"Looks like nighty night to you."

"Who are you?" The last gunner said dropping the gun to the ground in a sign of surrender.

"Names Bond, James Bond. No I am just kidding with ya, My names She Wolf and I'm your worst nightmare." I flashed a crooked smile and clocked him right in the nose. The woman just thanked me as I walked past her. I went to the stolen bags of money and took about two grand before making my way out. " And when the police asked who saved your sorry asses say She Wolf was my knight in shiny skin tight armor!" I winked and hopped back up to the roof.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock at night when I got home that day. I went to go pay my bills and get some more parts for the suit. I turned on the T.V and laughed when I saw She Wolf get some attention. I was sitting at my desk upgrading my mask when I heard someone knocking at my window. I got up and saw Leo with a angry face on. "Im not letting you in unless you brighten up that frown." He flashed me a fake smile as I shrugged and opened the window. I sat down and got ready for a lecture.

"I saw the news Sam, and I am a little upset you did all that."

"The only illegal thing I did was steal two grand, it's not that bad."

"That's not the point..."

"If your here to lecture me like my mom I suggest you leave, I only have on mamma and she's dead." He looked a little hurt by that one.

"I am sorry Sam."

"Yeah Im sure, what are you doing here anyway?" I turned my attention away from him and started to work on my mask again. I watched from the corner of my eye as he sat on my bed near me and started speaking.

"I just wanted to see you. The guys really want to see you down at the lair again. They want to get to know you better, I want to get to know you better." The memories of Raph's kiss flashed my mind for a split second before I was back on topic.

"Then why don't you start asking questions." I set my stuff down and sat next to him on my bed.

"Okay what's your favorite color?"

"Easy blue, next?"

"Your favorite food?"

"Chicken terriyaki, next?"

"Your favorite activity?"

"Free running, building stuff, playing video games, swimming, reading and most recently stealing, next?"

"Do any sports?"

"I was a top gymnast in my class, next?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Like, like like or just like?"

"Um the first one."

"I have the biggest celebrity crush on Jeremy Renner, but with guys I have a chance with no."

"Oh." Was all he replied. I took in a big breath and after a long silence I decided to say something. I wrapped my arms around him in tight hug.

"I never said thanks for the other night, so thanks. Your a really great guy Leo and I am glad your in my life now."

"Anything for you Sam." His Shell Cell started ringing and he looked at it. "I got to go, come by the lair sometime and see us soon." He stood up and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He was walking to the window when my hormones kicked in. Damn my body it's always getting my into trouble.

"Wait Leo!" He turned around and before I knew it I was latched on to his face like a alien. I could tell this was new for him, but he was a quick learner. The difference between him and Raph was Raph was more animal and full of energy and heat. While Leo let his every emotion into everything he did with his tongue. He was on top of me in the bed before long, but his Shell Cell rang before anything else happened. Thank goodness I think I huffed in to many fumes because that got pretty heated. He said his goodbyes as I closed my window. Not only do I have a split personality between me and She Wolf I think I like two brothers as well.

* * *

**Authors note- Yay! I liked writing this chapter so I hope you liked reading it. Review and alert it makes me feel good when you do! Don't let me forget Wingnut 2.0's line. You asked for some clever but funny lines and well I am a James Bond of fanfiction so yeah I don't know. James Bond or any other known characters don't belong to me. Also totally unrelated note I really love Jeremy Renner, he's the reason im still single. So there's a little fun fact about me, hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note- Okay next chapter I hope you enjoy. A big warm thank you to ninja-warrior101 for the review it made my day and I am glad you enjoy the story! I do not own anything TMNT!**

* * *

I got up the next morning and went to April's shop. I was lucky and saw her sitting at the desk.

"Hey Sam, I am glad you're back."

"Yeah about that, my home is paid for now and I am thinking about going back to school full time."

"Oh, well good for you. But you do know you will always have a place here."

"Thanks April." I walked up and gave her the biggest hug I could give, I also gave her my phone number. I walked out of the shop and decided to take Leo up on his offer. I went home and grabbed my backpack and got on my bike. I went to the man hole cover where they first took me and opened it. Damn I hope I don't get lost. I put on my She Wolf mask for a better view of the dim lit sewer. I walked until I hit the big gap. I took in a deep breath and jumped like a graceful cat. I thought I took the right way but ended up getting lost. "Well fuck me, now I am going to turn into some kind of cave creature like in the movies."

"Who are you?" I turned around and saw a giant crocodile or alligator man towering over me.

"Something tells me you are friends with the turtles. What you guys got a reptile organization or something going down here?" I better tell you when I am nervous or scared with the fear of death I crack jokes which get me in trouble.

"You know the turtles?"

"Yeah Leather Head, the coolest dudetts hang out with the turtles!" I heard Mikey's voice and thanked the all powerful being watching over me.

"Oh Mikey you found me!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. We waved bye to Leather Head and headed to the lair.

"So Sammy, how have you been."

"Fine."

"Nothing wrong or anything?"

"No I am a little sad, but I am doing good. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I know your mom died so you have to be sad. But that dosn't mean you have to cuddle up to Raph, you got me and I want to be your friend!" He flashed a cheeky smile and I choked up when he said cuddle with Raph.

"What do you mean cuddle with Raph?"

"Well he has been way less angry since he came back from your place so me and Don kind of suspected..."

"Did it ever cross your mind that just my company made him happy."

"Well yeah you're pretty hot so I guess your company would be good, just did you and Raph do anything?" He rushed the last words giving up on trying to explain himself.

"No, we just talked." I half way lied, he didn't seem to notice and his face brightened.

"So you are still available?"

"When your name is Jeremy Renner then yes I am." We made it to the lair and I saw Splinter watching soap operas, Leo was meditating, Don was in his Lab type room, and Raph was in the dojo kicking the crap out of a punching bag. I heard Mikey call after me.

"So that is a yes?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to Splinter. He waved me a hello, but got sucked into his stories. My next target was Leo. I walked up so quietly even a ninja would be proud.

"RAWR!" I grabbed his shoulders real quick, but he didn't even flinch. Okay game on Leonardo. I sat down in front of him and just stared. I made funny faces, poked him I even sang. He just kept the same stone face the whole time, so I decided to take it up one knotch. I leaned my face to his ear and tried whispering real sexy but failed miserably. "You remember last night Leo?" Even though my cracky voice sounded like a broken record I got him to respond.

"Yes, I am glad you came by Sam." I just smiled and went to talk to Don next. He was sitting and had his head buried into some little machine.

"Hey Donny, what'cha doing?" He was as bad as Leo and ignored me. I took a seat on the stool next to him and set my mask on the desk. "You know Donny I upgraded my suit with a cloaking device you want to see it?"

"Really?" He looked up generally interested.

"Nah I am just yanking your chain, but I am working on it. Maybe you can help me with the finishing touches."

"That sounds great Sam I would love to." I left my stuff on the desk and made my way to Raph. He was now slashing away at a poor defenseless wooden dummy like some kind of horror flick.

"Okay Micheal Myers I think you got him." He put his sais away and grabbed a towel. I was having some perverted moment watching him rub himself off with the towels. The back of my mind was thinking all I needed was a van and some roofies. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Raph talking to me. "What did you say?"

"I said Micheal Myers didn't use sais like I do."

"No but it would would be pretty cool though, Am I right? No, okay I will stop trying to be funny."

"Nah it's fine your hilarious." He sent me semi-forced smile. He was drinking out of a water bottle watching me. I walked up to the punching bag and gave it a stink eye.

"So bag my names Sam and I am about to open a can of whoop ass on you."

"What are ya doing Sammy?"

"Smack talking."

"It's for practicing ya punches not smack talkin."

"I know, but my bark is worse then my bite." I sent him a half smile and tried my best punch. It was probably the worst girly punch in history.

"Come on girly dat all ya got?" I rolled my eyes at him and tried again. I was so concentrated I didn't see Raph move and get behind me.

"Like dis." He put his arm next to me and showed me the proper technique. I admit I secretly like being this close to him. I could feel his muscled body, and strong heartbeat. "Pay attention Sammy."

"Sorry you were distracting me." And there I go blurting out stuff. That also happens when I am nervous. No wonder I couldn't get any guys to go on a date with me, I was nervous wreck around other human beings!

"Am I now, Well Im sorry ta distract you." He looked down at me and smiled that warm smile.

"No, No don't be sorry. It's my fault, I am borderline ADHD sometimes and you were so close and I didn't know what else to do."

"It's fine I just got dat effect on people." He replied to my rambling in a cocky voice. I heard Mikey's voice next.

"Yeah Raph tends to scare friends with a face like that. One time I got up and saw him too early in the morning and didn't sleep the rest of the week." I snickered a little bit and saw Raph get angry.

"Im gonna hurt ya Mikey then you won't be able to see anything."

"Raph mind your manners in front of the lady. I am sorry you have to deal with this rude turtle you want to play some video games with me?"

"Yeah sure just wait a sec."

"Whatever you say my fair lady!" With that he ran off to se the game up. I turned to Raph and he just started mumbling.

"Hey thanks for the little punching lesson."

"No problem you needed it. I thought I saw da worse fighting ever, but wit you I have seen it all."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Yeah, but don't worry a little practice and you will be one bad ass fighter."

"I have always wanted to be a bad ass." He just laughed and I walked out of the dojo to beat Mikey's ass in video games. I had played for about a hour and had him beat like a sore loser.

"You got to be cheating dudette."

"Nope your just jealous of these mad skills. Hey where's your bathroom?"

"It's right up there mad skills." I rolled my eyes and walked to where he was pointing. I wasn't paying attention and ran into something hard.

"Watch where ya going girly."

"Sorry Raph. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Well it's not really a question, but a demand. My name is Sam or Sammy not girly."

"Is it girly?" He had a cocky grin on his face.

"Yes it is." I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Why ya blushing?"

"I don't know , can you get out of the way I just need to go pee please."

"Yeah sure, but if only if ya do somethin for me."

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to where no one could see us. Before I knew it our lips were touching and we were making out in the corner. I pulled away to breath and he had a smug smile on his lips.

"I wanted ta do that since I first kissed ya." I just stared still tasting him on my tongue. He backed away from me and walked away. I hurried to the bathroom and sat back down next to Mikey.

"Man Sam where did you use the restroom Jersey?"

"Yeah something like that."

* * *

**Authors note- Okay how did you guys like that one? I know alot of you are Raph fans so I nope this makes you happy! Review and alert it makes me happy! Micheal Myers does not belong to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note- Yeah, can you feel the love tonight? I can with all your wonderful reviews. So to reward you here's the next chapter! Thank you to ninja-warrior101, Wingnut 2.0, IAmTheDragonEmpress you guys are great! I do not own TMNT or anything to do with them.**

* * *

"Thanks for coming over dudette, I respect your mad gaming skills!" Mikey bowed to me as I laughed. I gave him a big hug and small kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Mikey, I love beating people at video games." I waved bye to master Splinter and grabbed my backpack. I was just about to leave before Raph grabbed my hand.

"You leavin so soon?"

"Yeah it's late and Turtle and Otto are probably hungry."

"Oh, let me walk ya home then. Don't want ya gettin lost in da sewers."

"That was my first time and Don put a integrated map in my She Wolf mask." I followed him out of the lair and was quiet. "What was with the whole attack my face thing back there?"

"What you didn't like it?"

"Oh no I liked it, I liked it alot actually. It just surprised me that's all."

"So you are attracted to me?"

"Of course you are a pretty hot catch. I mean you're totally just all muscle for starters, and you could beat the crap out of anybody. What else would a girl want?"

"A human for starters, but thanks for da compliments. Now I know why Im so damn attracted to ya." I felt a blush flash across my cheeks and he must have seen it because he got a cocky grin. "I love makin ya blush."

"Yeah whatever. See you guys later." I was about to make my way up the stairs before he stole another kiss from me, but I was to slow for the turtle. How sad is that a turtle is faster then me! "Goodbye Raph."

"Bye Sammy." I jumped up topside and decided to get some food. I stopped by a diner and grabbed a sandwich. It was pretty much empty besides a girl who was about my age. She had red hair with black tips, and ice blue eyes. She had some peircings and looked like she had some bad days. I saw she was about to skip a check until I called her over.

"Hey you girl come here." She looked at me and was deciding if she should run or come to me. "It's okay im not going to bite."

"What?" She gave me a ugly look as she slid into my booth.

"You need some money?"

"What are you some kind of saint, do I look like a charity case!"

"No I was just wondering. You know I ought to kick your ass for talking to me like that didn't your mom teach you better! Kids these days!"

"I don't know if you haven't looked in a mirror lately, but you are my age to."

"Hey humor me I am like 80 on the inside." She gave a small smile before turning to the door. A large man had appeared and he looked angry.

"Sylon, Where are you?"

"Shit he's here, you got to help me miss."

"Um okay wait a sec." I couldnt just fight this guy. I would probably get my ass handed to me and I didn't need that reputation. I put on my She Wolf gloves, they had metal coverings on the knuckles and gave my punches a extra kick. I also grabbed pepper dust, which hurt like hell if it got in your eyes, nose, or mouth. Last, but not least I had my tasor. Just incase he needed to be tased to go down. I calmly walked up to the man and spoke. "Hey ass crack she clearly does not want to be found by you so why don't you leave before you get hurt."

"Oh really what are you her friend or something? You better get out of the way before you get hurt _girly._"

"You know I hate when people call me that." I hit him as hard as I could with my fist. He stumbled back a bit, but charged toward me. I ducked out of the way and tased him. He shook violent and fell to the ground. I taught him not to call me girly.

"Thanks, he would have killed me."

"Yeah so do you need a place to stay Sylon?"

"No, im fine."

"Don't you dare lie, I will follow you home."

"Then no."

"Good then you can stay with me. For free of course." She just smiled and walked with me back to where my motorcycle was. We got on and drove home. When we walked in the door Otto was waiting for me, he had already fed himself. Poor Turtle wasn't as lucky and was waiting by his food bowl in his tank. "So what kind of name is Sylon?"

"My mom was drunk. I go by Sy."

"Oh my names Sam, short for Samantha."

"Cool you own this place all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I will show you your room in a second." I was done feeding Turtle and put my backpack on the table. I showed her a guest room and went to take a shower. Most people woukdn't let a complete stranger in their home unattended but I didn't care. What was she going to steal from me nick nacks? I was out of the shower and walked into the kitchen. She was sitting there looking through my bag. "Why does everybody look through my bag when I am not in the room?"

"Sorry I was just curious." She pushed the bag across the table and gave me a sad look.

"Yeah if you want a shower it's up stairs. I got some business to attend to so I wont be home untill very late. Otto is in charge while I am gone, You hear that Otto watch the house!"

"Who's Otto?" She sent me a weird look as I pointed to the massive dog.

"He is way smarter then he looks so don't try anything." With that I left to my room to changed into my She Wolf costume and climbed out of the fire escape. I felt like causing trouble even though I knew Leo would find out and yell at me. I jumped from the roof tops and howlled at the moon. I saw a bank and broke in easy. I think I might be a kleptomaniac, but I will deal with that later. I broke into a couple of other shops just stealing random items. I took a book from a book store, a couple of CDs and even some poor guys lunch from a breakroom. I was sitting on a fire escape when my mask talked to me.

"Large cold heat signature coming this way precede with caution."

"A cold heat signature you say, that only means one thing."

"What are you doing here Sam?"

"Im eating a tuna sandwich, what does it look like Leo?"

"Where did you get it?" He jumped down and sat next to me.

"I stole it."

"You stole a sandwich?"

"Yeah I know I am a criminal."

"Yeah you are." I finished the sandwich, and just looked over the city. We sat in silence just admiring the view. That's what I liked about Leo, you can just sit in his company and not feel the need to talk.

"Hey Leo."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever get tired of saving people?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you go and do all this good, but don't get recognized. In fact I am sure the people just run and hide from you, no offence. If I were you I would get tired of helping people who don't even say thank you." He sat and thought about it for a minute before replying.

"You're right, me and my brothers rarley do get a thank you. But if we don't do it who will? I always look at it as a chance to meet someone like you." He gave me a small smile and I blushed. I took off my mask and turned to him.

"I rescued someone today."

"Did you know?"

"Yup, her name is Sylon."

"Good you helped someone, but I wish you would stop stealing."

"I'm a klepto I can't stop stealing." I got a smile from him and I laughed. I leaned my head on his shoulder out of tiredness and felt his heartbeat. It was strong and calm not skipping a single beat. I felt him start running his hand down my back then exploring my hair. It was up in a pony tail until he pulled it out. "Hey what was that for?"

"I like your hair down." He said with a innocent smile as I looked at him. He tucked a loose stran behind my ear and I totally felt like I was in some love scene in a movie. Now all it needed was the passionate kiss. I was pulled from my thoughts by the passionate kiss from Leo. Okay what's with these turtles! They think they can just steal kisses from these sexy lips, I don't think so! My body thought otherwise and turned off my brain to deepen the kiss. So there we were like a couple of teenagers making out in the fire escape, but I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched by some pervo or something.

* * *

Idania watched as the turtle and girl kissed. She contacted her mistress to tell her the news.

"What is it Idania?"

"You said to follow the turtle and it seems he has taken a liking to the She Wolf."

"And how would you know this?"

"I am sending you the images now, would you like me to investigate further?"

"No come back with Hun, I have a plan."

"Yes mistress." She turned off the ear peice and started for base.

* * *

**Authors note- Okay so there was that chapter I hope you liked it! I am a huge Leo fan so I did, but don't worry I like Raph just as much too. Anyway I have a poll up on my page so go and vote for that. Review and Alert you know I always love your thoughts and what not. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it's leading up to some big stuff so stayed tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note- Okay next chapter for you wonderful people out there! Thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress, Wingnut 2.0, ninja-warrior101, You guys are great and I love your faces for reviewing! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own anything TMNT!**

* * *

"Good Idania, Hun I have a plan to get rid of the turtles." Idania just listened to her mistress rant. She glanced at Hun and rolled her eyes. Once Karai was done she walked into her quarters. She grabbed one of the cameras watching her and ripped it off the wall. She called her true master to report all of the activities.

"Ah, Idania you are finally reporting. It has been to long and I was worried."

"Yes Bishop, I am sorry for the wait. Karai is driving me crazy with her revenge rant. This is why I don't understand people."

"You are not supposed to understand, you're a weapon nothing more. Now report what you know about the girl."

"She is going under another alias known as She Wolf. Her mother has been terminated as you requested. She is also involved with the turtles, do you wish for me to interfere further?"

"No, but your services to the foot are over with come home Idania. Also burn their little headquarters to the ground."

"As you wish Sir." She hung up the phone and took off the foot costume she had. Instead she put on her government issued body suit. She stepped out of her room and went into the control center.

"Idania what are you doing here?" Karai yelled at her. She didn't even flinch as she walked to the control panels and snapped one of the guards necks. She turned on all the generators to critical levels. "Hun stop her!" Hun ran towards Idania, but with a wave of her hand he was thrown half way across the room. Foot ninjas grabbed their weapons, but were dealt with just like Hun.

"Im sorry Karai, but it seems our business is done." Karai grabbed her katana and sent it driving through Idania's center, but she didn't even flinch. Crimson fell from the wound as she grabbed the sword and pulled it out. In a flash Idania dropped the sword and hit all of Karai's pressure points. Karai fell to the floor and watched as Idania lay waist to her empire.

* * *

I was watching T.V with Sy when the news came on.

"Breaking news Oroku Saki's tower seems to be on fire. Officials say a young woman with white hair was seen walking away from the building just as it burst into flames." A picture of the woman flashed on screen and I recognized her instantly. A picture of my mom in her arms with a sword to her neck flashed across my brain. I hurried and changed the channel as Sy spoke.

"Wow, what a crazy bitch to blow up a building."

"Yeah, I am going to be up in my room if you need me Sy."

"Okay." I walked to my room and closed my door. I stood there for a minute and jumped to my bed. I laid there and let all my tears flow from my eyes. It had been a little while since I really thought about my mom. I guess I thought if I didn't think about her the pain would go away. I was crying for a good five minutes before my shell cell rang.

"Hellooooo." I struggled to not sound like I was just crying my eyes out, but it didn't work. I am pretty sure I sounded like a weeping old lady.

"Hey Sammy what's wrong dudette?"

"Oh nothing Mikey, I am just chopping onions is all." I know lame excuse.

"Oh well it's getting late do you want to go on patrol with us tonight?"

"Yeah sure." I sniffled into the phone and blew my nose with a kleenex.

"Good meet us on April's shops roof in a hour."

"Okay thanks Mikey." I hung up the phone and got ready. "Im going out Sy, Otto is in charge." I yelled down the stairs at Sy and Otto. I got a bark and okay as a response. I climbed out the fire escape and made my way over April's shop. I saw Mikey standing there with what look like to be a superhero costume. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Im the Turtle Titan Sammy, gosh do you know anything?"

"No, no one should know anything about this disaster." I said smiling and he gave me sad puppy dog eyes.

"You think Im a disaster?"

"No,No,No I love your Turtle Giant thing you got going on."

"It's Turtle Titan to you!"

"Well sorry, Where are your brothers."

"At the lair training. We all decided to take turns training you ever since Raph said your fighting skills were pathetic."

"Their not pathetic, I just don't fight hand to hand. I am more of a sneak behind you and take you out kind of person." He just laughed as I tried to hide my embarrassment. We went jumping the rooftops until we saw some lady getting mugged.

"Okay She Wolf you're my side kick and we are going to save that lady."

"Woah wait, Im not anybodies side kick."

"Okay, whoever saves the most people gets to be the hero agreed."

"Agreed." I let Mikey jump down and help that lady. I turned on the police scanner in my mask and headed for a fire happening just down the street. I rushed into the house and saved some old lady. "Hot, Hot ,Hot fire!

Next I stopped a break in at a DVD store. "Stop stealing those DVDs haven't you heard of just burning them from home like normal ass theives!" I took them down and also took a DVD as payment.

After that I stopped a few more muggings, followed by saving a cat from a tree. "Okay Kitty kitty, come to the nice She Wolf you know you want to." It hissed and jumped on my face. "Bad Kitty! Im Gonna freaking kill you stupid cat!" I screamed and threw it at the owner. "There's your Damn cat." I was exhausted by the time Mikey called me back to the roof.

"There you are Sam! Dude you don't look to good."

"Your never going to get me to be your girlfriend like that Mikey."

"Oh yeah sorry dudette, what happened?"

"I am a criminal that became a hero, that's what happened. I don't want to be a hero, to much work. You can be the superhero I don't mind. I am just going to go home and watch this movie, it has Jeremy Renner in it."

"Oh come on Sammy, I went easy on you! Just imagine how hard Leo will be on you!"

"Leo I can deal with no problem, just please can I go home. I will beg, I don't want to but I will." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he caved.

"Yeah sure, you will just have to get used to it I guess."

"OH THANK YOU MIKEY!" I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. I ran home so fast you would have thought I was on fire. When I arrived I saw Sy was asleep on the couch. I had gotten to know her more over the past couple of days. She was a orphan and that guy was her abusive boyfriend. She had just wanted someone to lover her like a family. I took her in and now she was my roommate. I had'nt told her, but I mentally adopted her as my sister. I mean everyone liked her, besides for Turtle but he hates everyone but me. I grabbed a blanket and covered her up. I went to go and take a shower and headed up to bed.

* * *

Idania walked to the pick up zone Bishop specified and waited. A black sedan let her in and took her to a secret base not to far from the city. She was led down white hallways to where Bishop waited.

"Welcome home Idania, you did good on your mission."

"Thank you, I will get my repairs and await further instructions." With that she left to a operating type room and took off her clothing. A doctor stitched up the sword wound and told her to rest. Doctor Stockman talked to Bishop.

"So who is this experiment?"

"Idania was in a super soldier program. She was in a coma until they genetically mutated her cells. Now she has superior strength, senses, agility, and intellect. Not to mention certain telekenetic powers. The good thing about her is they erased her previous memories prior to the operation so she has no memory of being a normal human being. All she knows is to listen to a master like a good little army dog." Bishop smiled admiring his experiment behind a glass window. Idania was sitting on the table awaiting orders. "Idania, I want you to go stir up some trouble with the turtles. Lets see how well they do against you."

"Yes Sir." She was led to car and was driven to New York once again. She was walking the streets pretty late and some muggers thought they saw a easy target.

"Hey pretty lady you got any cash on you?" She just stared at them with a blank face.

"Hey leave da lady alone, she doesn't want to be bothad by ya." Raph jumped down with Sam following closely behind.

"Yeah if you really want a girl so bad check E-Harmony or something." They both ran at the attackers and kicked the crap out them.

"Hey you okay lady?" Raph asked trying to get a better look at her.

"Shit Raph get away from her!"

"Why?" Raph saw a good look at her and pulled out his sais.

"I surrender."Idania just looked at the sais and spoke.

* * *

"We cant trust her Raph!" I spoke when I heard my mothers killer speak. She seemed so calm and lifeless like a robot. Good thing Raph agreed with me on not trusting her.

"I agree."

"Please I will not try to harm you. You see my master is controlling me I broke free, you got to help me. Is that not what you do, help people?" She got a sad look on her face but underneath it was all fake.

"I don't think so lady!" He face changed back to a blank one as she spoke.

"Fine, but I have orders to test you and the turtles abilities. Let me start with you Samantha." I backed up as she waved her arm and slamed me against the wall. I felt if ten elephants were piled up on my chest pinning me to the wall. She turned he gaze to Raph as he tried to save me. He jumped to attack her, but she moved like lightning and hit all of his pressure points. He fell to the ground and I cried out. She turned him over to his back and sat on his chest. The look on her face when she was searching his body was that of a predator looking at it's dying prey. I felt a hint of anger as she was so close to Raph, but not because I was jealous okay maybe because I was jealous. She grabbed his weapons and shell cell. She crumpled the shell cell with her fist and got up. She moved over to me and stared directly into my soul. "I know he is not the turtle you had interactions with, but I know this will still hurt you." She hit one of my pressure points and made me take a nap. When I woke up Raph and Idania were gone. I ran as fast as I could to the lair. "Guys that crazy bitch took Raph!"

* * *

**Authors Note- Boo Idania is back and ready to be evil in the story! I created her and I hate her. Okay tell me what you think of this chapter my wonderful readers! Don't forget to check out my profile and vote on which story and pairing I should write next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Athors note- Okay so here is this chapter! I would like to say thank you to my reviewers who review every chapter. I love your faces and I am glad you like the story! I do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was in some warehouse tied to a post. I saw the crazy white hair chick sitting in front of me. "Where did ya take me ya crazy bitch."

"A warehouse by Coney Island." She got up and walked over to a table. She started peeling off her suit and I saw her back. She had some kind of metal spine cover or something. This chick was like strait from a sci-fi movie, and im a mutant turtle so that's saying something.

"Hey you mind keepin ya clothes on."

"Why does it bother you?"

"Ya, it does actually." She still peeled off her clothes and then sat on the table. She injected her body with some syringe then put on her suit. She then grabbed some weapons off the table, my sais included. "Hey when my brothers bust me out of here im goin ta need those back." She just looked at me with a weird face. She walked over and stood in front of me. She ran her hands up and down my arms and plastron. "Hey watch the goods lady!"

"I don't understand Samantha's choice, you are obviously the better mate. Maybe the blue one has a higher intellect and that is why. Or she just has some other underline reason for not picking the stronger one."

"What are ya talkin about?"

"You do not know. Bishop says out of all your brothers you are the best example of mutation, besides for me. But Samantha has chosen the blue turtle over you which interests me deeply." She stopped touching me and walked over to the table. What did she mean Sam chose Leo over me, I didn't even know her and Leo had something. Whatever I will ask questions later, first I need to get away from over there.

"Come on guys where are ya?"

* * *

"What do you mean the crazy bitch took Raph."

"The woman who killed my mother Leo! She took Raph, I don't know where though. What if she hurts him too Leo, I don't know what to do." I ran and buried my face in Leo's plastron. I started to feel the tears fall from my eyes, how pathetic am I. When the going gets tough, I go and cry. Leo wrapped his arms around me and started talking to Don.

"Don't worry Sammy, Donny see if you can find her or Raph."

"Already on it Leo, I tracked a strange signal to this location by Coney Island. I think this might be our girl." Donny gave me a hopeful smile.

"See Sammy we are going to rescue Raph. Now is She Wolf going to help us save him?" Leo made me look up at him. I smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Hell yeah I am!" We got in the battle shell and headed towards the signal. The warehouse appeared empty, but I saw the the heat signal that was Raph. We entered the building and saw Raph tied up. I ran to his side and untied him.

"What took ya so long?"

"Where is Idania?"

"She said she was needed by Bishop and left." He stood up and grabbed his sais off the table.

"So she is Bishop's toy?" Mikey asked looking at the other items on the table. There was her suit and a couple of weapons.

"I guess, but I have been held hostage for da past night or so and I kinda want to go home." Raph said walking towards the battle shell. I followed behind him and the ride home was quiet. Donny got on his computer and started researching more about Idania while Mikey and Leo went there separate ways. I took my mask off and walked to Raphs room. I knocked on the door and waited quietly.

"What are you waitin for come in."

"Hey Raph, what are you doing?"

"Just relaxin, I actually was needin to ask ya a question."

"Oh well ask away." He stopped a bit and shook his head.

"Nevamind, come here." I stepped toward him and he pulled me close to the hammock he was laying in.

"No way am I getting in that death trap."

"I ain't goin ta let you fall." He scooped me up and laid me on top of his plastron. I laid my head down and felt the gentle swinging of the hammock as he ran his fingers through my hair. We were just sitting there until I heard Mikey's voice from the door way.

"I don't know if this thing is going to self distruct or something like in the movies, but it keeps beeping. Oh im Sorry Sammy I didn't know you were busy or whatever. Im going to leave now."

"Wait Mikey!" I tried to hurry out of Raph's hold, but I instead started to flip out of the hammock. I yelled as we both fell to the ground, but Raph broke my fall. I just looked at him and tried to get up, but he held me still. "Im sorry Raph."

"Nah, it was nothin." He smiled and pulled my face in for a kiss. I felt his tongue wanting permission outside my lips and I gave it to him. He felt so warm, but in the back of my mind I was thinking how I might be the first girl he ever kissed. That feeling made me feel like a evil witch stealing his virginity or something. The next thing I knew he was running his hands up my back, relaxing my tense muscles. It was the perfect moment until I heard Mikey again.

"The beeping is getting louder Sammy!"

"Im coming, Not like your on fire or something!" I quickly got up and ran downstairs. I picked up my mask and try to see what he was talking about. I had a message from home on it. It was Sy calling to see if I was okay. "It was just Sy, she was seeing if I was okay. I really got to go, I wil see you guys tomorrow ." I waved and Raph followed me out. He walked me home and gave me a quick kiss before disapearing into the shadows.

* * *

After I walked Sam home I went back to the lair. It was late and mostly everyone was asleep besides Leo. I couldn't help, but keep going over what Idania had said. Did Sammy really hook up with Leo and I just not know about it. Images of Sam and Leo started going through my mind and I was getting angry.

"Goodnight Raph."

"Yeah whateva." I walked into my room and punched a wall. Why would Leo go after my girl? If he thinks he can have my Sammy I am going to prove him wrong.

* * *

**Authors note- okay so here was that chapter I hope you liked it. Thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress, and ninja-warrior101 for your reviews! Also thank you to my other reviewers and Alerters, I lover your faces. Remember to check out my page and vote in my poll, and if you have any other suggestions tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note- Okay first let me thank Wingnut 2.0, IAmTheDragonEmpress, ninja-warrior101, I really am glad you enjoy this story and just reading your opinions makes me smile! Anyway marching band has officially taken over my life, so I probably wont be updating all the time like I usually. I will try to update like I normally do, but if you see a few days go by and I haven't updated that's why. I do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

I was in a grocery store seeing what type of lettuce I wanted when Sy came to my side with Otto on a leash.

"I like Iceberg."

"Sy, how did they let you bring Otto in here?"

"Oh I lied and said he was my seeing eye dog."

"But aren't those for people who actually can't see?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody. I couldn't just let Otto sit all by himself, and I wanted to see what you were buying so I came in here."

"We're going to get kicked out."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I went down another isle trying to pretend people weren't giving us ugly looks. I was trying to decide what candles smelt better when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam it's me Don, I was wondering if you want to come over maybe later to help me work on something?"

"Sorry Don, I can't hear you over the background noise. Is that Leo and Raph?" I questioned after what I thought might be them two fighting. I never seen them fight in person, but Mikey told me they didn't get along very well.

"I asked if you would help me with a project later."

"Oh yeah sure I will be around there around nine."

"Great, see you then." When I hung up the phone Sy was giving me a weird look.

"You going out tonight?"

"Yes."

"Are you a stripper, or lady of the night or something? You're always going out and coming back real early in the morning."

"No!"

"Well I am going out to so, I don't want to go with you!"

"Wait Sy, it's not that I am going to parties and not inviting you I just go and work."

"That's fine Sam, I don't want to go to your stupid parties anyway! I have Otto and that's all I need." She stormed off, and I try to smile at the people who were staring. I knew she might have felt a little left out, but if she was really that lonely she would go and get some friends. I finished my shopping and walked to the apartment, the store we went to was only a five minute walk thank goodness. I was greeted by Sy sitting with my traitorous dog giving me a evil eye. I rolled my eyes and began to cook dinner. We had semi-burned hot dogs, and Turtle had lettuce. I grabbed my back pack and was about to walk out the door when Sy caught my attention.

"I thought you were going out?"

"I am don't worry." I said goodbye and walked to the nearest man hole and jumped into the sewers. I found my way to the lair, but what I found surprised me.

"Why couldn't ya just find your own girl, why did ya have to pick mine!"

"For your information Raph, she's not anyone's girl and I didn't know you liked her!"

"Well maybe if ya were a betta leada you would have notice somethin between us!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I said walking down to where they were.

"Nothin, Im goin out. Don't wait up for me." With that Raph pushed passed me and left.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked turning towards Leo, but Don caught my attention before he could explain. But I had feeling I was the cause of that little argument. I stepped into Don's lab and looked over some blueprints.

"So what do you need Donny?"

"Well I was planning on doing some upgrades to the Battle Shell and I got the idea for a new tool you could use. Mikey was playing some Batman game and Manbat uses echolocation, what if you could use the sound waves to stun someone or whatever. You could put it in your mask or in a remote."

"I even got a name for it! What do you think about the wolf howl? It goes with your whole She Wolf persona." Mikey said walking into the room. I smiled at this actually good idea.

"Sounds great, but I left my She Wolf equipment blue prints and everything at home."

"Well Mikey can go and get it."

"Oh okay, here's the keys."

"No ones home right?" Mikey asked looking at me.

"Nope, only Turtle and Otto."

* * *

Sy was still at home and didn't want to go anywhere. She instead was in her Pj's walking around the house. She was wandering the halls looking at all the pictures and details of the apartment. She heard rustling upstairs and went to go investigate. She grabbed a broom right before entering the room and saw a large figure going through Sam's stuff.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed out and when she did the figure screamed back.

"Please don't hurt me dudette, im friends with Sammy! My names Mikey she might have said something."

"So you are the guy she is always talking about, but you're turtle."

"I know long story, but who are you?"

"Sy, Sam's roommate. I am not going to ask why you are going through her underwear drawer." Mikey let out a shriek and stepped away from the dresser. Sy rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "What are you looking for?"

"A bag, I guess. That has some blue prints, maybe?"

"Oh yeah, that's down stairs." Sy led Mikey down stairs and couldn't help, but look at him. She handed him the bag, but just kept staring.

"What, do I got something in my teeth?" Mikey started to rub his teeth and find a mirror.

"No you're just so..."

"Handsome? I know it's a rare gift, that only I have."

"I was going to say unusual, but I guess handsome is okay. You are way better looking then my ex-boyfriend that's for sure. Do you mind?" She asked the last question while outstretching her hand. Mikey just laughed and put one hand in hers. She moved and felt every line and detail of Mikey's left arm before walking around and touching his shell and shoulders. She moved back to his front and brushed her hand softly down his plastron and he giggled.

"Stop that tickles right there!"

"So you're ticklish?" She touched him a few more times before moving her hands to his face. "Whenever I touch Turtle he tries to bite me, I am glad you don't."

"No, I am a well behaved turtle around pretty ladies."

"You think Im pretty?"

"Yeah sure you're a solid 10 in my book." Mikey said a small blush starting to spread across his face, but she didn't notice. Instead she pulled his mask and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She smiled and stepped away.

"Thank you Mikey." His shell cell starting ringing and saw it was Donny. Mikey watched as Sy drifted out view before leaving for the lair. He couldn't believe Sam's roommate just kissed him. He was smiling when he stepped inside the lair.

"Here you go my lady." He placed the bag on the table before skipping happily off to his room.

"Well he is way to happy and it's scaring me. I am going to go check on Raph."

* * *

I put on my She Wolf costume and went topside looking for Raph. I followed his trail to roof and saw him sitting on the ledge looking at the city. I went and sat by him, he glanced my way and smiled.

"They sure are pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah ya are."

"I was talking about the stars Raph, but thanks for the compliment."

"Do you like him?"

"Who, Leo."

"Yeah."

"You know I am saving myself for Jeremy Renner and yes I know that it might never happen but a girl can dream right."

"Im being serious." He might have been saying he was serious, but he still laughed.

"I guess, I mean yeah he's is my friend and defianitly boyfriend material. I know you are probably looking for a no my heart only belongs to only you Raphael, but Im not going to sit here and lie to you. But I am going to say I have feelings for you Raph, everytime I see you I get butterflies. When you give me those surprise kisses it's like fireworks through my blood. I don't know if that was the answer you're looking for, but that's the answer im giving."

"Dats all I needed ta hear." He turned me towards him and gently kissed my lips. The contact was like lightning through my body. I kissed him back and let him deepen it. The next thing I knew he had me in his lap and we were making out just like perfect lovers in a music video. That moment I felt truly happy.

* * *

Idania was in her designated room at Bishop's base. It was all white with no windows, and had a bed and cabinet that held her stuff. She pulled off her suit and stood naked examining her form. She was normal besides all of the scars and spinal cover. She grabbed a new suit and got dressed. Once done with that she waited by the door for the guards to pass. Once they did she pulled the door open with her bare hands and ran out of the base with not even taking her shoes. Bishop was watching through the security cameras. "What is she doing, Guards report to cell block B and bring Idania down!"

"You heard Bishop do it!" Guards soon flooded the halls. Idania went into a sprint and slid into them, she then jumped up and tripped a guard. One try to hit her, but she blocked and used his gun to hit another guard. She tripped them up then used her powers to explode all the guns in their hands. She used the extra time to escape out of the front entrance. She ran and looked back at the base getting farther away. Bishop was inside debating what to do.

"Leave her, get the satellite watching her every move. I want to know why she did this."

* * *

**Authors note- okay so how did you like that? Review and alert it makes me so happy! Also vote on my poll fr your favorite choice and if you don't like the choices tell me what you think should be a choice!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note- I love your reviews! Thank you Wingnut 2.0, IAmTheDragonEmpress, and ninja-warrior101. I hope I answer all your questions with this chapter or chapters to come! I do not own TMNT.**

Idania stopped running about five miles away from Bishop's base. She was walking along side a road and the sun started to set over the hills. A red truck honked and pulled next to her.

"Hey you need a ride sweet thing?" The driver asked. He got a smile on his lips as he looked up and down her body. She tilted her head and thought about it. The next thing she did was punch the driver and knocked him out cold. She dragged his body to the side of the road and got into the truck.

"Thanks for the ride." She sped off and tried to drive all the way back to New York. The truck made it to city, but ran out of gas. She got out and noticed it was raining, she didn't care and kept walking. She seemed to be going to certain place, but was not sure where that place was.

"Come on Sammy, faster!" I was working up a sweat striking the punching bag. Raph was holding it still and told me to go in fast and hard. I had training from my dad in martial arts a long time ago, but it had been so long since I used it. My body ached, my head pounded, sweat ran down my face in streams and I was so tired.

"Is dat all ya got Sammy?" Raph said now laughing. I was tired and wanted to quit so bad, so I used the last of my energy in one swift knock out kick. Raph took most of the energy and had to step back. He had a look of surprise as I stepped away from the bag. "That is all I got." I said unwrapping my hands.

"Don't worry it's like ridin a bike once ya know how ya will always remember."

"Yeah well this bike is kicking my ass."

"Yeah well your ass looks good." He said giving me a once over. I tried to hide my blush, but he saw it and got a smug smile.

"Better then yours." Was all I replied before grabbing my towel and getting a drink of water. I walked into the open area of the lair and saw Mikey wasn't around. "Hey Leo, where's Mikey?"

"I think he went out skate boarding. Are you ready for our meditation session?" Leo asked while walking towards me. Me and Raph weren't a thing officially, so Leo treated me the same. He acted like the fight between him and Raph didn't exist, which is fine. I like it better that way, to much stress if we all show our true feelings. Did I have feelings for Leo, he was my friend and yes I found him attractive but nothing emotional. Not like Raph, no Raph was Whole different story. He led me over to some mats and we sat down. He showed me the proper way to sit and what I needed to do. I tried clearing my mind and for a while I think I did it, but then some foggy dream came into my mind. In it was Idania, she was walking in a cemetery I guess because there was head stones. She wasn't wearing any shoes and stopped in front of one of the headstones. I couldn't read the name because the rain drops blurred my vision. Then the dream faded into a new one. This one was I think in the lair because we looked to be in Donny's lab. Idania had her back to me and appeared to be naked, she was talking but her words were fuzzy. The next thing I knew she was injecting black into her veins. The dream faded as I started to hear Leo's voice. "Hey meditation is over you can go now."

"Oh thanks Leo." I got up and made my way to Don's lab to see what he was doing. Mikey had gone out skate boarding the sewers, but curiosity got the better of him and he wandered to Sam and Sy's apartment. He sneaked his way up topside and knocked on the back kitchen door. Sy had been up cleaning the kitchen when she heard the knocking. She answered and let Mikey in.

"So you decided to see me again handsome." She said leaning the mop up against the counter.

"I just kept thinking about you."

"Same here, now since your here I have been wanting to do this."

"Do what?" Mikey asked a weird look on his face. Sy smiled and came closer to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his lips. He was surprised, but gently kissed back. He was a little sloppy at first, but quickly excelled at lip locking. She deepened the kiss and he slowly walked her across the room and softly pushed her against the wall. They stopped to breath and Mikey spoke.

"How long were you thinking about doing that?"

"All night long." Sy said giving him a sly grin before sliding out from underneath him. He followed her to the living room and watched as she danced and glided in her socks on the hardwood floors.

"What are you doing?"

"I just cleaned them so they are dancing material, care to join?"

"I will let you know I am the best dancing turtle you have ever seen." Sy just laughed as he went to go stand by her and they both started dancing goofy dances together. It was about a hour later when Leo called Mikey to make sure he was okay. Mikey was watching a movie with Sy with his arm around her and everything. Well at least they were watching the movie between kissing that is. When Mikey came back we waited around till dark to go out on watch. Leo said I should come to test out some new moves and I agreed. I didn't tell him about my dream, he might think I was crazy or something. We split up and I decided to go with Leo. I was jumping roof tops with him when we both heard a woman scream. We jumped down to investigate, but when we did no one was there. Instead a ninja woman stepped out of the shadows and with her a whole bunch of foot goons. Leo was first to speak.

"What do you want Karai?"

"The woman who destroyed my base is back in New York, I need your help capturing her."

"And why should we help you?"

"She is a enemy of you ad well turtle and She Wolf. You might recall she is the one who took away your mother She Wolf."

"Idania is here?" I asked my interest peaked by the thought of revenge. I quickly forgot that thought because my mother wouldn't have wanted me to think that way.

"She is, so what is the answer?"

"I can't make any decision without my brothers"

"Fine, go and talk to your brothers, meet back here in a hour to deliver your answer." With that her and her ninjas vanished into the darkness. Leo and I headed back to the meeting spot and waited for the rest if the brothers. Leo told them our choice and it was time to vote. Raph said his vote out first.

"I don't like Karai, but I really hate Idania. I say we go."

"I agree with Raphy on this one, go." Mikey said after hearing Raph's thoughts, Don went next.

"Idania more of a threat then Karai, so it is only logical we take her out before she takes us."

"Then it is decided we help Karai this once and catch a bad guy." Leo said turning to me, he saw my worried face and sent me a warming smile. We went to meet up with Karai and told her our decision. She looked pleased with our choice and told us to follow her. We did and that's when I saw Idania sitting in front of a grave stone. Just like in my dream I could see she was just sitting. I used my mask and zoomed in on the grave and read its markings. It read ' Idania Martinez, Born in 1984 went missing in action in 2011. She served her country and made her family proud.'

"I know you are here Karai, so why don't you come out of the shadows." She stood up gracefully and turned to where we were hiding. Karai stepped out and drew her sword. "Idania you will pay for your betrayal to me and the foot!"

"No Karai, im not. I am tired of taking orders from piss poor leaders who can't even take care of a bunch teenagers." Idania replied flatly. She had a new life in her eyes, they were no longer cold like ice. No instead they kind of had a violet burn to them. Karai called her ninjas to attack and I thought I was going to see her lose, but she stayed calm. When the ninjas came around her she went down low then popped up with precision. Her fighting was that of military perfection. She flowed from each movement and dodged each hit like she knew they were coming. By the time the little fight was over she hadn't even broken a sweat. Raph was about to move in but Leo stopped him. Like me Leo was watching her fighting Style, taking in every little detail. "You will pay!" Karai yelled before charging at Idania. Karai got a lucky strike and slashed across Idania's chest. I saw the blood start to trickle down, but Idania didn't flinch. Instead she used Karai's split second of un focusness to deliver the first and last blow. She whipped around and hit all of Karai's pressure points and the ninja fell to the ground in a heap. Idania put a bare foot on Karai's back and spoke in a serious tone. "Next time you should stick to hiding in the dark playing with dolls then becoming a warrior little girl. You are a disgrace to your family and have no honor." The words were like poison and even Leo cringed at hearing them. She lifted her foot and started to walk away, but I noticed she fumbled a bit. A few seconds past and she fell down to the ground. I rushed to her side and saw she was out cold.

"Donny she needs help!" He looked surprise for moment, but then ran to see her. "Okay I will grab her legs, Raph you grab her front." Raph did what he directed but spoke.

"Damn dis chick is heavy like rocks!"

Idania laid on the labs table as Donny tried to figure out what was wrong. I watched as her chest slowly rose and fell. Donny told me to help him strip her down into something more loose. As Don grabbed one of her arms she shot up and grabbed him. "Wait Idania it's okay we are trying to help!" I said looking at her, she released him.

"I am sorry, but I can help myself." She swung her legs over the table and reached into one of suit's pockets. She pulled out a syringe of blue liquid and shot it into the base of her neck.

"So you really are sick." Donny asked watching her. She pulled out the needle and looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"While you were out I looked over your vitals and temperature and it shows you are sick."

"You are smart for a turtle, I am sick and I need to leave before I cause any more problems for you."

"No you are staying right there, we have some questions for you." Leo said entering the lab with Raph, Mikey and Splinter following.

"Well what do you want to know?"

**Authors note- okay so here is that chapter, I hope you like it. Don't forget to vote in my poll and new suggestions for that are great. Okay so I have a question for you my wonderful readers, What is a Mary sue character and what makes them a Mary sue?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note- Thank you to my reviewers roxie hamato, IAmTheDragonEmpress, and ninja-warrior101! a special thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress for answering my question. Sorry for not updating everyday like usual, but here is this chapter. I do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

"My name is Splinter Hamato, these are my sons and this is Samantha Wolfe. I have a understanding that you worked for Bishop, please tell us why you have decided to run?" Splinter said calmly to Idania. I watched her look over the rat then to the rest of us. Splinter asked the question going through all our minds, at least it was going through my mind. I mean here is the woman who took my mothers life and for some reason she just dosn't seem like the same person. I was pulled from my thoughts to listen to her story.

"A few months ago I awoke from a coma I was supposed to die in. I remember the name Emma, the color green, and the split seconds before my coma. Curiosity got the better of me not to long ago and I looked up my file in Bishop's computer systems.I found out I was a soldier of the armies's secret operations unit and single mother of a little girl named Emma Martinez. I have a mind, and I am another person just like you. I am tired of taking orders from people like a dog, that's why I ran away."

"How do we know you ain't lyin?" Raph asked as I took in all the information she had just said. I remembered a big news story about a whole bunch of soldiers getting wounded, and Idania looked like one of the women they showed. She shot him a knowing look and a sly grin.

"You don't, but you have nothing to worry about. I am thankful for the medical help, but Bishop's watching me right now and you don't need to be hurt just because I'm here."

"No you can't leave your sick." Don said stopping her from getting up, Master Splinter went to his side.

"You can stay as long as you need, but if you want to leave it is your decision." Idania got up and zipped up her suit. Donny gave her a worried look before talking to her.

"Just stay long enough for me to run a full examination."

"Alright" Idania sat back down and we all walked out of the room. Splinter went to go meditate further on the subject while me and the guys were left to discuss the matter.

"I don't trust her sudden change of heart."

"At least give her a chance Raph."

"No Leo, the chick has crazy all over her."

"What do you think Sammy?" Mikey said making them all look at me.

"I am giving her the benefit of a doubt she is a good guy, but one wrong move and her ass is grass." I turned and started for my house. It had been a long day so I took a shower and sprawled into my bed. Sy wasn't home when I came in, but she was probably out walking Otto. I slept for a few hours, but couldn't quite fall asleep. I got up and put on my She Wolf costume. I headed for the rooftops and scanned the area. I found that there was robbery just around the corner. I jumped off the roof down into the alley and saw some purple dragons breaking into a jewelry store. I let out a howl and pounced on a goons back.I knocked him out then dodged a kick from his buddy. I went under the guys leg and then grabbed it bending it back. The last guy got scared and tried to run, but I used my bolas and knocked him out. I tied the guys up using some rope, and grabbed their loot. They made off with some pretty expensive stuff, but I put most of it back except for a crescent moon bracelet. It was sterling silver and had a crescent moon pendant hanging from the chain. It reminded me of Sylon so I put it in my pocket.

"Sorry guys, but I got to run." I laughed as I left the scene. I exited the store then leaped to the brick wall and climbed to the roof. I used my mask to locate any more problems I could fix. I saw that there was a big gang meet up just a couple of blocks away. "What the hell, I have nothing better to do with my time." I ran the roof tops and blended into the big ugly gang member mob entering a warehouse hideout. They were having some sort of recruiting thing going on. I moved around the crowd and pulled my hood up to hide my face and mask. I saw a younger girl there and I felt a strain in my chest. It made me sad to see young kids go into these gangs just to find belonging. My mother used to hold meetings and help kids like this before she died. I walked up to the girl and nudged her. "So what's going on?"

"Recruiting dummy, what's with the mask?"

"My old gang wore masks." I lied trying to hide my embarrassment. She just gave me a weird look before outstretching her hand.

"Names Angel, you?"

"Sammy, so Angel you are pretty young to be getting into a gang."

"Im not really getting into it I am trying to find some one, they are about to get into it and it's a bad idea."

"Let me help you find them, what's their name?"

"Alex Singer, he has black hair with a white stripe, here is a picture."

"Okay wait here."

* * *

Idania sat on the table and waited for Don's instructions. She took in every little detail of the room to use for later reference.

"Okay Idania, I need you to take off your suit." She sent him a weird look and Don got embarrassed. A dark shade of green painted his cheeks before he hurried and turned around and spoke nervously. "Im a doctor so it's not like that, don't worry I wont look until your done."

"I know what you mean Donatello." She smiled and unzipped her suit. Don could hear the little piece of metal sliding down and it made him even more nervous. This would be the first time he would see a naked woman in real life. He had seen diagrams in health books, just encase he ever needed to operate one. Then there was the other reason he had seen one, but he quickly left that thought when her heard her voice saying she was done.

"Woah." He said looking at her turned back. Her spine was covered with metal plates that segmented to over lap on each other. He could see wires branching off underneath the skin to her arms and shoulders. It almost reminded him of a tree or spider web the way they just spreaded out from her spine. She had a black number tattooed on to her left shoulder blades reading 23759A. She turned around and Don looked at her front. Her neck and arms had needle marks from all the injections she had to take. She had multiple scars but they were new and very faint. Don saw some wires peaking out from the top of her shoulders. He took in a deep breath and spoke. "Okay lay down on your belly on the table."

"I don't mind you asking questions, if there is anything I need to do tell me."

"Thanks, that takes a worried weight off my shoulders." Don laughed while looking over all the mechanics in her back.

"If you are wondering, It's from breaking my spine in multiple places. They performed a experimental operation so I could get movement back, I guess it worked."

"Yeah, at least Bishop is good for something. You know how many people could benefit from this."

"I guess." She laid her head down and just relaxed as Don inspected all the details of the machine. Don saw that the surrounding veins around the metal were showing black blood through the skin.

"Your blood has a funny color?"

"It's a symptom."

"From what?"

"Whatever it is that is making me sick."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Right now it is black blood, increased aggression, loss in personal attribute."

"Personal attributes?"

"Like what makes you, you. Personality, memory, feelings both mentally and physically. Basically what makes you human."

"Oh." Was all Don said before falling quiet.

* * *

I moved around the crowd until I heard a thundering voice. I turned and saw a huge blonde man pointing me out of the crowd.

"Is that the She Wolf coming into Purple Dragon territory, I think she wants to be our new recruits punching bag."

"Multiple hostiles approaching." My mask warned me, I felt strong arms wrap around me and before I knew it I was thrown into a caged boxing ring type thing with 4 of quite possibly the most ugliest people I have ever seen.

"I am going to make you howl Wolf girl." One of the brutes said trying to corner me with his buddies.

"Your ugly mug is already threatening enough, so there is no need for a fight."

"You calling me ugly?"

"Damn todays youth is getting stupid." The short one of the goons came in first throwing his best punch. I jumped up and climbed my self up to the ceiling. I jumped down behind them and when they turned around I threw my best punch and knocked him out cold.

"Get her!"

"Come on! He was already terrible to look at, that was an improvement!" I yelled before running to the other side of the cage. I ran up the incoming wall and jumped behind them. I bent down and tripped two of the goons and knocked out the one standing. I dropped a tear gas pellet and leaped to the ceiling. They caughed and yelled out profanities trying to find me. I dropped down and knocked their skulls together. "And that is how you take out the trash." I yelled at the crowd, most cheered me on and some yelled out boo's. Guys came in and took out the unconcius bodies and I just did a victory dance. All the cheers died down and I turned to see the Purple Dragon leader in the ring with me.

"Lets see you beat me little girl."

"Can't we just talk about this?" I whined as he came running towards me.

* * *

**Authors note- Tell me what you think! Remember to check out my poll and vote. Also I am real sorry about the wait, I will try to update sooner, but thank you all for your support. I LOVE YOUR FACES!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note- Thank you to my reviewers! Marching band is really what has been stopping me from updating and I had to rewrite a lot because I didn't like the way the chapters were turning out. So I hope you like them, I try my best to give you the best. I do not won anything TMNT.**

* * *

Hun bolted toward me I jumped up and over him doing a back flip. I landed behind him and took a fighting stance Raph showed. I switched on my mask to give me a better look and turned on the electric current running through my suit. I called it the wolfs bite, and it gave my punches and kicks a extra tad of power.

"Come here little wolf."

"Your starting to piss me off goldilocks, I don't want to kick your ass but I will." I yelled as I ran toward him. I went to kick him but he grabbed my leg and lifted me off the ground. He threw my body like a rag doll across the fence of the ring, the wind was knocked out of me when he finally let go. I laid there for a minute before he came for a second round, I rolled out of the way and staggered up. I desperately tried to suck in air, but just made gasping noises. I saw him coming toward him and leaped as far as I could away and planned my attack. I noticed he was strong, but slow when it came to tight turns. I ran toward him then went into a slide, I slided right between his legs and got a lucky shot between his legs. Like any man he cursed and went to his knees, when he did I got up and did a spin kick to his head. I started backing away when I saw that I did nothing but anger the beast.

"I will bury you!"

* * *

Don went out of the lab to get something and noticed Raph was on his shell cell.

"Yeah Angel, I will be right there."

"Who was that?"

"Angel, said someone is gettin their ass handed to them by Hun and Im goin to help 'em."

"I am coming with you." Idania said pulling the zipper up on her suit while walking into the room. Raph made a face and walked up to her.

"You aint goin no where girly."

"Why not?"

"Number one, I don't trust you. Number two, I dont like you. And number three cause I said so."

"Are you going to stop me?" Idania said getting closer to Raph's face. She pushed a finger to his chest and got a sly grin across her face.

"If ya don't stop im goin to hurt you."

"I know your scared of me, but you shouldn't show it so easily it makes look weak, like a easy target." She said leaving behind going to the surface. She over heard his conversation on the phone and wanted a reason to hurry and leave the lair. Raph just mumbled profanities and went to the surface following her. Leo and Don did the same not missing the chance to beat up some purple dragons. Idania leaped up the rooftops with great speed and grace just like the turtles. She saw a warehouse that seemed to be oddly occupied, so she jumped to the roof and looked through the top windows to see a large man she knew as Hun and She Wolf fighting in a makeshift ring. Raph and Don opened the window first while Leo waited for Idania to go. She looked then turned to face Leo. She got real close and wrapped her arms around his head grabbing his katanas from his back.

"Idania what are you doing?"

"Im going in." She replied flatly before jumping into the building. Leo tried grabbing her but she was to quick. Instead he jumped to where his brothers where.

"Well there goes are cover." Raph replied annoyed when he saw Idania jump right into the ring.

* * *

Hun had pretty much got done kicking my ass when Idania sliced through the roof of the fenced ring. She landed in front of me with grace with Leo, Raph and Don. Don came to my side while Idania and the others stood in front of Hun.

"Dragons get the wolf and turtles, this traitor bitch is mine."

"Donatello get Samantha, Leonardo and Raphael cover them. I will take care of Hun."

"I don't take orders from you!" Raph said before Leo interrupted him.

"No time to argue Raph, Sam needs our help." Don helped me up and half way carried me out of the ring. Dragon goons where surrounding us, but Raph and Leo seemed to be doing a good job at fending them off. One was going to sneak up on us , but Raph took him out and smiled at me.

"Be more alert next time Wolf."

* * *

Idania put the swords in a fighting stance in front of her. She used cleared a path for the turtle brothers and Sam to get out by distracting Hun. Hun bull dozed himself toward her slamming his fists down to where she was standing. Idania did a back flip and then leaped to the air slicing toward Hun's back. Hun grabbed her leg and spinned her around before throwing toward the fence. She hit the fence and stood back up popping her neck. Hun came in like a angry bull ready to charge, but Idania used his momentum against him by jamming the swords in his feet and doing a spin kick to his chest. He fell back and Idania pulled the swords from his feet and flicked the crimson blood from the blades. She stepped on his chest and knelt down getting close to his face.

"You know Hun, I bet it hurts being beat by me. You always hated that I was better and how the turtles are better. Oh I almost forgot, you are weak, pathetic and if I was you I would have already end my life a long time ago." She got up and was about to drive the swords through his chest, but stopped when she heard Leonardo's voice.

"Idania stop!"

"Be glad your mortal enemy saved your sorry ass." She said before driving the swords in a X shape around his neck.

* * *

Raph and Leo scared off most of the purple dragons and I noticed Idania took down Hun. Leo also noticed she was about to take him out of commission forever and stopped her. Raph mumbled something about Idania being a psycho and took me from Don's arms. He cradled me to his chest and leaped to the roof of the warehouse with ease.

"Raph where are you taking me?"

"To tha lair, you're hurt and fearless is taking his sweet ass time with that crazy bitch."

"That's not nice Raph." I said snuggling my bruised face farth into his plastron. He jumped another rooftop and I felt the cool air go through my hair and tickle my face.

"Im not known for bein nice Sammy." Raph replied before setting me down on a ledge. We were a little ahead of Donny and Leo so that's why we stopped. I looked over the city and noticed the sun was just beginning to rise coting the city in vibrant light. I felt a cool hand wrap around my chin and saw Raph was getting a better look at my damaged face. He made a face and folded his arms before speaking. " What am I goin to do with ya Sammy."

"Does it make me look tough?"

"What?"

"The bruises, do they make me look tough?"

"I guess, they look like they hurt. And like you got your ass handed to ya."

"I did, so thanks for saving me." I pulled his hand back down to my bruises because the coolness felt good against the angry skin. He looked surprised to see me do that and tried to pull away, but I just pulled him closer to the ledge until he sat down next to me.

"What are you doing Sammy?"

"Your skin feels good against mine." I said forcing my busted lips to smile. I didn't think that sentenced would lead to him attacking my lips with his, but it did. What can I say his skin did fell cool against mine. He scooted a bit closer and wrapped those strong muscular arms around my waist and shoulders. His large hands played with my black hair, gently pulling my head back so he could kiss my neck. His hot breath tickled my neck as he breathed in and out on my neck. My mask told me there was a heat signature headed our way when I heard Don's voice.

" Well don't stop on the account of me." I pulled away and Raph went to go confront his brother.

"You tell no one, got it."

"Yeah I got it Raph." Don said sarcastically, but Raph pretended to punch him which made him flinch and yell. "Okay I wont tell any one, just don't hurt me." So raph didn't want anyone to know about our little thing just yet. Okay, I could deal with that. I mean if he would ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend I would say ' OH MY GOD YES!', but he is just shy I guess. I was pulled from thoughts by Leo talking.

"Thanks for waiting." We traveled back to the lair in silence and was greeted by a very angry Splinter.

"You guys are in trouble now." Mikey said walking behind Master Splinter with a dramatic disappointed face.

"My sons, I hope you have a good reason to be coming in so late."

"Sam was in trouble Master, I am sorry" Leo said trying to explain. Splinter took in the information and spoke.

"Donatello assist Samantha she appears to be hurt, you did good my sons." He walked into his room and Don helped me to the lab to patch me up.

"So you and Raph..."

"Oh no Donny, I am not having this awkward conversation with you. So I am going to change the subject by asking you if Idania is okay."

"I was just wondering if you and Raph have been together long or whatever you like to call it."

"First of all we are not together he hasn't made the first move. And second I changed the subject so answer the damn question."

"Okay, sorry don't get mad. If you really want to know, I am not sure. All I know is that it is not good."

"Ow!" I said while he was done stitching up a cut I had. Don walked out of the room and Raph stepped in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You okay."

"I guess." I said as he moved closer and sat on the table next to me.

"Im sorry I let you get hurt, I should have got there sooner."

'Don't feel sorry for me Raph, it's not you. No, the Raph I know would be yelling at me right now asking why my dumb ass thought I could take Hun all by myself."

"God, ya know me so well." He said pulling me into another kiss. This one was more aggressive and he pulled me into his lap. I didn't argue when he ran a hand down my back even though all my mucsles were still tender from the fight. I heard Don coming in, but he saw I was busy so he quietly exited the room. I smiled into the kiss because Raph was so wrapped up in me he didn't even notice his brother.

* * *

Idania watched as Raph, Don, and Sam walked toward the lab. Leo came close to her and grabbed the swords from her hands. She was surprised by the sudden intrusion of her personal space, but didn't back down.

"Get your own weapons next time." Leo said half joking before putting them back in their sheathes. Idania just stared strait ahead, not paying much attention to him. Leo shook his hand in front of her before speaking. "Hey Idania, you hear me?"

"I cant see."

"Donny, we have a problem."

* * *

**Authors note- I hope you like that one! Remember to vote in my poll and what not. I have to go to band now so tune in next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note- Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, I love you guys! ANyway here is the next chapter because I really wanted to write it. I do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

Don heard Leo's voice calling him and walked to where he was. He saw Leo holding Idania's hand and waving for him to hurry up.

"What's happening Leo?"

"I can't see." Idania replied blankly staring at a the far wall. Leo just looked at Don with a helpless look, not knowing what to do.

"Okay Leo take her to the couch I will go and get my med kit." Leo shook his head and came behind Idania gently putting his hands on her forearms trying to lead her to the couch. She quickly stepped away and turned in his direction trying to look at him, but just stared past him.

"Don't put your hands on me."

"Im trying to help you." Leo pleaded trying to put his hands back on her arms, but she kept a stubborn stance.

"I don't need help." Idania turned and Leo kept close to her. She was just about to go over a step and Leo thought she was going to fall. He used his ninja skills to move in front of her and catch just before she took the step.

"You were saying?" He said smiling with her in his arms. She grimaced and pushed away.

"I still don't need your help." She sat down on the small step and just stared blankly at the wall.

"Im coming in guys don't mind me." Don said going into the lab. Raph and Sam were done making out with each other and where just sitting there. Don came to where Idania was and grabbed a small flashlight from the med kit. He shined it into her eyes and her pupils didn't even contract. "I thought I said to put her on the couch Leo?"

"I tried she wouldn't let me help her."

"Okay Idania are you experiencing any other symptoms?"

"No."

"Are you sure, you're not lying right?"

"Why would I lie?" She said turning her head to the direction of his voice. Don made a face and put his stuff back in the med kit.

"Okay I will make a cott for you in the lab, we will see if you get better or worse tomorrow."

* * *

Don came into the lab again and I laughed.

"Hey Donny who's got you running around the lair like a rat?" I got a strange look from both Raph and Don and my face got red. "I didn't mean anything!"

"We know, but it's still funny to mess with ya." Raph said laughing, but Donny just shook his head. He was pulling out blankets and was making what look like a bed.

"Idania just got a new symptom so she is staying here for observation."

"What's the symptom?" I said getting up from the table trying to hide a yawn.

"She's flying blind."

"Oh." was all I managed to say before walking out of the lab. I saw Idania just sitting there on the ground with a concerned Leo by her side. Mikey was passed out in a chair letting the T.V run and Master Splinter was walking with his tea to his room. I let out a yawn and started walking toward the exit, but Raph's voice caught my attention.

"Where ya goin?"

"Home to where my warm bed and a shower await. I will talk to you guys later." I waved and heard Raph chuckle before I left the lair. I made my way up to the surface, it was early morning and the bright sun hurt my eyes. I made the long trek to my apartment and saw Sy in her PJs looking through the fridge. She had bags under eyes and looked like she was a zombie. "Damn you look like shit." She closed the fridge and gave me a cold stare that made me suck in my breath.

"I waited all night for you to come home, and when you do it looks like you where ran over by a bus four times, then you insult me? I think I am a pretty good friend and you should not scare me like that anymore." She slowly walked up to me and wrapped her hands around me in a tight hug. She gave me a once over and then made a scrutinizing face. "Is that a hickey?"

"What?" I walked over to the mirror and saw a dark mark on my neck. It might have been from the fight or might have been from Raph. My eyes widened and my cheeks blushed. "I am taking a shower." I slowly walked up stairs and heard Sy's zombified voice.

"Wait you didn't answer my question Sammy. Who are you hookin up with?"

"None of your business Sy."

* * *

Don was done setting up the cott and told Leo to bring Idania there while he went to go and get some extra clothes April left when she was staying there. Leo stood and watched as Idania stood up shaking a bit. He put reassuring hands on her shoulders and led her to the cott. She sat down and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Why would someone lie about their symptoms?"

"To protect someone." Leo said gently pushing Idania down to the cott and wrapping a blanket over her.

"How?"

"When someone who loves you thinks you're sick it could make them sad."

"That's weird." Idania turned away from Leo and closed her eyes. Leo walked out of the lab and went to his room. Don did some research about what might be causing her illness, but fell asleep. It had been a few hours and Leo was the first one up besides Splinter. He walked down to the kitchen and saw Splinter making a pot of tea and said good morning. He passed by the lab and saw Idania was'nt in her cott. His moral side said not to disturb her, but his curiosity said to go and check on her. He walked into the lab and saw Idania was nowhere in sight.

"Idania are you in here?" He saw Idania curled up into a ball in the corner and made his way towards her. He bent down and reached a hand out to her and she snapped her face at him.

"I told you not to touch me!"

"I just want to make sure you are okay." He said apologizing pulling his hand back.

"Im dying Leonardo, Of course im not okay."

"Call me Leo and you are not dying, you are just sick and Don will help you."

He showed her a gentle smile and she just stared. He noticed that she was actually looking at him which meant her vision must have came back, but something was wrong with her eyes. It looked like she was crying, but instead of tears black liquid poured from her eyes. He stood her up and moved her to the cott. He grabbed a towel wetting it with warm water rubbing the black tears away from her face. She stood up and asked where the bathroom was. Leo showed her where it was and waited by the door just encase she needed help. She stared into the mirror and unzipped her suit to take a shower. Don got up next and saw Leo sitting next to the closed door and asked what he was doing.

"Idania is taking a shower and I am making sure she is okay."

"Oh." Don said sleepily going into the kitchen to get some caffeine.

* * *

I woke up later that day about seven o'clock. I staggered into the kitchen and saw Sy was passed out on the couch taking a nap. I took a shower and put on a new pair of clothes. I was wearing a black shirt with some jeans and a leather jacket. I looked through the mail and saw some bills piling up and a ad for modeling. It was for Sy, which surprised me that she put down she lived with me. I whistled for Otto and I went out admiring the night life of the city. Most of the thugs didn't even try to come near me because of Otto, which was a good thing. I walked home and saw Sy up and moving around. She looking through the news, but what was sitting next to her caught my attention. It was a silver century comic book, usually I wouldn't question it but Sy didn't read comic books. I picked it up and she looked at me.

"I didn't know you read comic books Sy."

"Um yeah it caught my attention so I picked it up. By the way I thought you were going out for a couple of hours?"

"You want me out of the house?" I arched my eyebrow giving her a questioning look and she just stuttered.

"No"

"You got a hot date I don't know about?"

"No, damn Sammy quit acting like I am a murder suspect." She said before turning her attention to the window. I noticed she was looking a little tense so I walked out of the kitchen and hid behind the wall. She got up thinking I was out of sight and opened the window. To my surprise Mikey came in and she pushed his comic into his chest.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Shhhhhh! Sammy is here!"

"Oh, I thought you said you told her."

"No she forgot to mention it." I said stepping into the kitchen my arms crossed. Sy pinched the bridge of her nose and Mikey just crossed his arms.

"I wanted to tell you, but she wanted to keep it a secret."

"What exactly are you keeping a secret? Are you dating or having sex, what is it?" They both blushed at me saying they were having sex. Sy was the first to speak.

" We are together, but we are not doing anything like that."

"We are, which means you're my girlfriend now!" Mikey said getting excited wrapping her in a hug.

"So Mikey do your brothers know?"

"No." He said trying to smile innocently. Sy gave him a ugly look before yelling.

"You mean you kept pushing me to tell Sam and you haven't even told your brothers!"

"Yeah well you see a lot has ben going on and I don't think it's the right time to be telling them I have a girlfriend right now."

"Okay whatever, Do what yall want just nothing you will regret. I don't want Sy to end up on Teen Mom or whatever." I said before walking to my room. I sat at my desk and starting to talk to Turtle. "I guess little Sy is growing up." He just turned his head at me. "Say did you know about her and Mikey?" He nibbled on some turtle pellets and I gasped. "You did didn't you!"

* * *

Bishop was looking at some simulations of Idania's illness. Her signiture showed she was not on the move anymore and was stopped. He stopped a doctor and gave him orders.

"Send out project legacy. I want to see how much her illness has effected her performance, also send out the dogs to sniff out the turtles and She Wolf."

"As you wish sir."

"Lets see how good you really are Idania."

* * *

**Authors note- How do you like this chapter? Remember to vote in the poll on my page and thank you to my reviewers! Also a thank you to my alerters!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note- I know it has been a long time since my last update, but before you mentally bash me here are the reasons why. First marching band is taking a big physical toll on me. I mean people who have been in marching band and are like ' Its not that bad you big baby.' You try doing it in the Texas heat and humidity! Second I have been having a severe case of writers block. Third I was busy celebrating my birthday and school starts in four days. So setting the excuses aside I am so thankful for the people who are following this story and review it. I love your faces and I hope you enjoy this chapter because i'm writing right before school starts so you don't have to wait anymore. I do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

I headed down to the lair to see what the guys were doing. Sy was at home asleep like usual, so I thought it was the perfect time to leave. I knew she knew about the guys, but I still didn't like leaving when she knew. She hounded me every time I left somewhere without her, so the less she knew the better. I walked down the alley ways till I found a man hole that was pretty close to the lair. I quickly changed into my She Wolf costume in the darkness of the alley before slipping into the sewers. I trekked the winding way to the lair and pulled the secret pipe that opened the lair for me. I saw the four brothers and their master siting criss cross with their eyes closed. Idania was sitting in a corner not really looking at them, but instead in her own world.

"Hey look Sammy is here!"

"Silence Michelangelo!" Splinter said hitting him on the head with his walking stick. I let out a small giggle at the sight before taking a seat next to Idania. She sent a little glance at me and I noticed she looked terrible. Her eyes were clouded and red, skin losing all color, veins in her skin turing black and purple. It was clear any normal person would be in pain, but she played it off like it was nothing.

"Your meditation session is done my sons you may go on with your day until next lesson." I strolled over to Mikey and he made a face.

"Sorry I got you in trouble."

"Don't worry it happens all da time ta him." Raph said behind me before letting out a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I am just glad your here to brighten up the lair. You see Raph's ugly mug really puts a damper on the place, but your pretty face evens it out." He said giving Raph a ugly look then smiled at me. I laughed and thanked him for the compliment before Raph bolted over to him. I walked away from the commotion and saw Don busy typing away at his computer. Leo walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water then handed it to Idania. She ignored him at first, but when he knelt down to put it in her hand she snapped on her senses. She stood up and pushed past the generous turtle. For some reason he made it his responsibility to take of her besides for Don and she has tried to ignore all attempts of that. I was pulled from my thought by Raphs words next to me.

"Weird huh? Ol' Fearless tries to be the nice guy to the ice princess, but she tries her best to completely ignore him."

"He's just being nice."

"Yeah, but I mean she is a lost cause. She don't listen, ignores all help, if ya ask me she's more pain then she's worth."

"Hmm, reminds me of some one." I twitched my mouth into a smile and turned to Raph. He made a face before speaking.

"If I didn' like ya so much I would hurt ya for da comment." I just turned my attention back to Leo. He had gave up on trying to help Idania and instead went to the dojo. He was doing all kinds of fancy ninja moves that I had only seen Bruce Lee do in movies. I mean it was crazy some of the flips he did landing perfectly. I could only dream of being as good as him or his brothers. I left Raph's side to go sit and watch Leo.

"Hello Sammy." He said while grabbing a drink of water.

"I don't know if you get told this alot, but your amazing. I mean you could so kick Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee's ass if you guys got in a fight."

"Thanks, one day you could do it to if you just train hard enough." He smiled at me and I broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Me, no I cant even do a handstand. But thanks for the encouragement." He chuckled and turned his sights out of the dojo to Idania. She was sitting next to Don answering some questions he was asking looking spaced out. His faced turned from happiness to worry before he spoke to me.

"How can you help someone who does not want to be helped?"

"Usually by force, but that doesn't work out most of the time." He looked generally surprised at my answer.

"I can usually read people very well at first glance, but with her its like looking at a blank wall." I didn't respond instead I looked at her and started thinking. I got what he meant, this chick was like a robot. How the hell are you supposed to read a robot. I started to feel the conversation turn sad so I changed the topic.

"Do some more flips and stuff I want to see you perform!"

"Flips and stuff?" He said smiling clearly joking, but I didn't get the joke.

"Yeah you know flips, karate choppin, Hiya?" I said while he started laughing his deep warm laugh.

"Their called katas, I can teach you if you want?"

"Once you see my mad martial arts skill you will be blinded by my sheer awesomeness." I said getting up and removing my mask. He took a stance and went through a couple of really easy movements. I thought ' yeah I can do this no problem' But when I started to go through the movements I knew I was going to fail. Soon enough I was flat on my back staring up at the turtle.

"Oh yeah Im blinded." He laughed before offering a hand. I took it and shot him a look trying to think of a witty remark, but instead went with the joke.

"Told ya so." I saw Idania enter the dojo and walk slowly to the far side of the room. She took in a deep breath before starting what I can only describe as pure badassery. She moved with great speed and grace that any martial arts master would be proud of. Leo looked surprised not of what she was doing, but that she was actually doing it in front of us. When she was done she bowed to a invisible person and walked out of the dojo. "I'm so jealous."

"Keep practicing Sammy." He smiled before giving me some more pointers on now to improve on what little skill I had. I watched as he showed me another easy array of motions, but I struggled to keep my self off the ground.

"Damn you this is hard." I said giving him a dirty look. He returned it with a desperation in his eyes. Probably thinking how terrible could one person be? Apparently if your name is Samantha Wolfe very terrible.

"I think it's your balance, here stand on one leg for me." He said getting behind me. I did what I was told and began to wobble. He placed firm hands on my hips and leaned me to where he thought was a better angle to stand still. Before he removed his hands I yelled out.

"Don't you dare move your hands Leo, because if I fall again I am going to choke you."

"Don't worry Sam as long as you keep your mind focused you should stand still." That bastard said before removing my only way of staying off the ground. I did what he suggested before getting distracted by a gnat flying to close to my eyes. That gnat caused me to topple over like a house of cards and come crashing onto poor unsuspecting Leonardo. That gnat caused our faces to be so close to one another's that the kiss he planted on my lips felt so right even though the back of my mind was screaming no. That kiss was deepened by Leonardo and he gently held on to my body with skilled hands. He expertly flipped us over which made me wonder how many times he had done this and ran one of his hands on the outside of my left thigh. I played into the very sensual moment and ran my hands over his muscled shoulders. Leo Wasn't as broad as Raph, but he definitely was not a weakling. I separated from his face for a brief moment to breath before he locked me into another kiss. A few moments past and he had me up against the dojo wall. Now when did that tricky turtle do that? When We finally separated it was only because Mikey had called us into the living room to see the news cast.

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly before practically flying out of the dojo. I followed and glanced at Raph. I just had maybe the most intense kiss with a guy who is my wanna be boyfriends brother. Im not saying I didn't enjoy it, but I did feel like a harlot afterwards. I let the thoughts of my encounter with Leo drift away as I saw the news. It had footage of what look like one of New York's side streets. It appeared to have what looked like a tornado just tear through the place. Buildings were in shambles, the road and fire hydrants torn to shreds, It was bad. I let my self glance at Idania who pulled a small device from her pocket. It flashed and her blind eyes must have seen it because they grew wide.

"I think we should check this out, What do you think Leo?" Mikey asked turning to Leo.

"Yeah, whatever did this is worth looking into. Do you want to come She wolf?"

"Of course! If anybody is going to be destroying property it's going to be me!" I cheered following the brothers topside.

* * *

It had been a hour after the turtles and Sam left to investigate the demolished street. When Idania heard the news cast and saw her tracker light up she already knew what had came into town. She packed up her stuff to leave knowing staying with the turtles would only in danger them. Just as she was about to leave Splinter called out to her.

"Where are you going child?"

"Are you going to stop me?" Idania said not even turning to face the rat.

"No you are free to leave whenever you want."

"Then nowhere that concerns you." She said before leaving the lair. She went topside and started to make her way away from the lair and turtles.

"Idania I have orders to take you back to Bishop or eliminate you if you are prepared to fight. Make this easy on yourself and come quietly." A deep voice said from the darkness of the alley. Idania turned around facing the voice before throwing her bag to the ground. A movie line Michelangelo quoted from Independence Day rolled through her mind as she spoke.

"We will not go quietly into the night..." She trailed off and took a defensive position.

"As you wish, I will enjoy squeezing the life from your body."

* * *

**Authors note- and cliff hangar. I hope you liked this chapter I enjoyed writing it. Also in other news I am in the process of making a picture of what I think Idania looks like with her military cat suit and telekinetic powers going. So that will be up soon, until next time good night!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note- Thank goodness its the weekend, Am I right? Anyway I have time to write and your wonderful reviews gave me motivation to start the next chapter. I do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

The guys and I jumped the rooftops to where the news cast was shot. Leo stopped us and surveyed the area making sure no one was around. I turned on a special program in my mask to give my sights a extra investigative kick. I climbed down the wall to where all the damage was and started to take in all the information my mask was giving me. The guys followed shortly after and started to go through the ruble.

"Looks like some got angry and ripped right through the place." Leo said while looking at a destroyed car. I made my way to a patch of demolished concrete when something metal attracted my attention. I knelt down and ran my fingers through what look like deep claw marks on the ground. I picked up the metal object and noticed it matched the claw marks.

"Looks like we are dealing with a animal."

"I don't think so Sammy, I mean yeah a few stray dogs can do some damage but this?" Don said picking up what was left of a fire hydrant. I frowned and went back to running possible scenarios through my head to explain the damage.

"Incoming movement five yards ahead." My mask warned me. I lifted my eyes staring down the dark alley way. I glanced around wondering if maybe one of the turtles had went down there, but they were all accounted for. I slowly moved toward the darken alley going against every horror movie survival tip in the book by doing so and started to hear a low rumbling. The rumbling turned into a very animalistic growl as I turned on the night vision on my mask to better make out whatever was in the alley.

"What the hell?" I breathed out looking at a huddled black blob over by one of the alleys dumpster. It heaved in and out like it was struggling to breath, but when it heard my voice it turned in a flash running on four long spiked legs. I took a deep breath trying to hold in whatever death shriek I so desperately wanted to it loose when I caught a glimpse at the creature. It appeared to be a dog at one time, but Fido got run over by a car a few times and was brought back giving you this poor creature. It had a metal collar over a overly muscled neck connected to what was supposed to be a dog head. Its teeth were all incisors that stuck out in every direction out of its mouth. Silver eyes that were similar to Idania's, but seem to glow without any light. The sleek body was a black and red with a metal spinal cover just like Idania's. Something told me if Idania was here she knew exactly what to do about these demon mutts. I slowly turned around before running out of the alley screaming bloody murder.

"What the hell Sammy?"

"Dog, big nasty dog!" I yelled before running behind Raph. He looked at me with a smug smile before laughing.

"You scared of a stray dog, Wolf?"

"Well if maybe that stray dog looked like that Raph I would be scared to." Don said pointing to where I had just ran from. Raph turned around finally seeing the creature which took that smug smile right off his face. The dog looked at us before bolting in our direction. The speed the creature packed was immense as I saw it flying towards my face. Before he could tear through Raph, Leo jumped down from out of nowhere katanas at the ready slicing through the creature. The dog went down with a yelp while Leo flicked the familiar black blood from his blades.

"You think you can do that trick again Leo?" Mikey said from somewhere behind our little group.

"Why?"

"We got company." I glanced around with thermal vision on my mask seeing all the dog like forms through building walls and dark alleys.

"Fuck us."

* * *

Idania saw the owner of the voice step from the shadows. The creature was supposed to be Bishop's legacy, but all Idania saw was a obscured failure. A overly mutated Bishop clone with bones and muscle sticking out from under the skin came charging toward her. He was far larger then Indania, but was weak in speed and accuracy.

"If this was Bishop's Legacy he needs to rewrite it." She taunted while jumping over a missing swing of the clones arms. He yelled out in anger swinging a fist out that made contact with a wounded Idania's side. She flew back from the blow hitting the brick wall before falling to the ground in slump. Before she could stand up the creature grabbed her hair pulling her up from the ground. She yelled out in pain struggling to see past the clouds blurring her vision.

"They said you were the best, but all I see is another failure."

"You must be looking at your own reflection." She chided out before slamming a foot against his chest. He let go of Idania's hair on impact before stumbling back. Idania took this moment to throw in a few more punches before giving him a round house kick to the head. He shook and was dazed from the blows, but when she went to land in another kick he grabbed her foot throwing her back across the alley. He picked up a piece of a broken metal pipe making his way over to where Idania struggled to get up. She spat out black blood before stumbling to her feet, her eyes made contact with the mutants similar silver eyes before she felt the cold metal through her center. He laughed as he stepped away from a wounded Idania who stood holding her breath.

"Looks like I am the new champion." She shot a cold hard stare at the mutants eyes before slowly pulling the metal out of her flesh. The pipe landed on the ground with a clang as her new wound bled a fountain of black liquid. With a flick of her wrist the mutated clone was off the ground. She used her extra power to smash him against the narrow walls of the alley before slamming him to the ground. She pinned him to the cement before walking over to him kneeling to whisper by his head.

"Lets see if you can stand being crushed like the little bug you are." She squeezed her fist watching the life slowly drain from the clone in a black pool around her feet. She got up walking away from the scene as if it never fazed her before crumbling down to the ground from exhaustion.

* * *

I watched as the monster dogs circled our little group, snapping their fangs making horrible yelps of noise between growls. One lunged at me, but Raph's sai caught him right in the eye before he fell to the ground in a heap. As if some unknown force called the hounds back back to their hollows they dispersed leaving a very confused group of turtles.

"Yeah that's right turtles one evil science freak dogs zero!" Mikey chimed seeing the last of the demonic fidos drifting silently into the shadows.

"Whatever happen lets take it as a god thing and get out of here. If they decide to come back for a second round I don't want to be here." Leo said with all of the turtles agreeing in silence. I was happy to follow them back to the lair, but when we arrived I noticed their guest Idania was missing.

"Sensei where is Idania?" Don asked as he came from his lab seeing she was nowhere to be found.

"The girl decided it was time she left my sons. I do not know where she has gone, but I assume it was for her benefit she wanted to leave." The wise rat said drinking a long sip from his tea glass. I had a hunch that those dogs had a reason she left, but I kept my opinions to myself. Not like we could force her to stay. I looked at my cell only to find it was way late and I should be making my way home, but something inside me wanted to stay here with the guys. I ignored my feelings by making my way up to where the exit of the lair was only to find a turtle obstacle in my way. Leo stood there about to go to where ever he was going, but his eyes caught mine in a awkward gaze. What was I supposed to do? I mean only hours ago we where doing a friendly training session which turned into a make out session. Was I supposed to say bye or just blow it off like nothing happened just as he did.

"Are you leaving Sammy?" He said heading my way. I looked around seeing no one was around so I decided to act like nothing happened.

"I'm going to head home, hell has no fury like Sylon knowing I stayed out all night."

"You mind if I walk you home? I hate for you to get attack by those dogs or any other thug on the streets." He replied in nice friendly tone. I wanted to say no because I don't want to end up sucking your face later, but I smiled and said this.

"No I actually would feel better if you did." With that he walked me all they way to my apartment. I enter through my fire escape window, but he called my name out before I closed it.

"I'm really sorry for what happen in the dojo Sam, I know you and Raph had something and I overstepped my boundaries."

"Wait what?" I said wondering what me and Raph had going on.

"You and Raph?" Leo said looking at me with a weird face.

"Get your turtle ass in here and tell me that again, because me and Raph have nothing going on that I know of." He complied with my wishes and squeezed his large body through the small window.

"But the way he talked about you?"

"No nothing is happening."

"Oh." Was all he said before something crawled in his ass and he was sucking my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed his hands along the small my back. Suddenly the back of my legs found the bed and he was on top of me. He gently kissed down my neck and I sat back enjoying the attention. I woke up the next morning in a less then faltering state out of my She Wolf costume. Sy came in my room a few minutes later a smile on her face.

"So who did you play bed leap frog with last night Sammy my girl?"

"What?"

* * *

**Authors note- There is that chapter now I got to get ready for school tomorrow! Review and Alert it makes me feel awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note- Okay it has been a long time since I updated, but here is the next chapter. I will probably only update during the weekends because my week is so busy with school and all that. Thank you for the people who reviewed and are still following this story, you guys are great. Also thank you for hanging in with my bad writing skills, I looked over some of the previous chapters and my grammar sucked ass! Anyway anything TMNT does not belong to me!**

* * *

Sylon just stared at me before laughing a outrageous fit of laughter. I sat there just staring at the scene before me while trying to cover my self in the sheets of the bed.

"You don't remember? Here I will give you a hint, I heard something like this. Oh Leo! Oh Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo followed by some wall banging among other things. I am surprised the bed is still here the way you and this Leo guy were going at it." Sylon joked reenacting what she thought had happened. My face got warm as I recalled the events in crystal clear quality. I had done something that was not even supposed to happen ever in my lifetime! I mean he was only supposed to walk me home and I took advantage of him, or he took advantage of me. What am I saying he is Leo he would never take advantage of someone.

"Im fucked!" I yelled before laying out on my bed. The worst part is he didn't even stay to snuggle or anything! He just left me here in my bed to roll around in my horrible feelings of shame to keep me company. What about Raph, I say I am into him only and go around his back for his brother. Talk about being a tease. Sy rested a reassuring hand on my thigh before trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry about him leaving you high and dry. You can forget about him and find you a new guy just like he is probably going to find a new girl tonight. Say you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Yeah that would be great Sy, I am going to just go take a quick shower to wash off the indignity I gathered from last nights activities." With that I made my way to the bathroom.

"Damn you two must have went all animal on each other the way he marked you up!" Sy called from my bed. I went red with embarrassment and sprinted my naked ass to the shower before she could critique me further. I turned the knob waiting for the water to heat up while taking in my reflection. I saw a three finger imprint on my hips along with some hickeys. I let out a deep sigh before stepping into the shower to try to wash away all the memories from last night.

* * *

Leo woke up about five in the morning out of habit. What surprised him was that he was not in his own bed, but in someone else's with a naked Sam cuddled up next to him. He quickly pulled the bed sheets over her naked form before quietly getting up from the bed. He grabbed his pads and katanas from her desk before trying to piece together what had taken place the night before. He remembered quickly as his shame and guilt flooded into his mind. He knew he took advantage of Sam and what he did was something he could never forgive himself for doing. He turned his head to her and couldn't help but smile when she made little sleep noises and laughs. He wondered how someone like her lwould even touch him without freaking out. He walked over and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before he picked up his shell cell that was sitting on the desk. It read that Raph and Donny had tried calling him at least ten times and were probably worried he had not come home. He wrote a quick note with a pen and paper that were laying on Sams desk before leaving out the fire escape. He made his way home with lightning speed only to find Raph was still up and waiting for him. Raphael poked his head up from the couch when he heard Leo enter and moved to greet him.

"We have been trying ta call ya all night fearless what happen, you get stuck in traffic?"

"No I was just making sure all the dogs were gone." Leo replied before moving past Raph to his room. Raph took in the smell of Sammy that was coating Leo as if he had just rolled in her bed or something. He put that thought in the back of his mind before heading to his room to sleep on that thought. Leo walked into his room and went strait to meditate on the thought of him and Sam. He was the first of his brothers to have that kind of contact with a human woman and it might be the last time. He wasn't even quite sure what to do with their relationship, should he claim her as his mate or just stay friends. There was one thing he knew for sure though, Raph is going to be angry no matter what route they go.

* * *

I got out of the shower and walked to my room only to notice a small note on my desk. It had fancy writing that I only suspected was from Leo. For a three fingered turtle he made my writing look elementary with his fancy pen strokes that made art effortlessly on the paper before me. It said that we needed to talk and he would visit tonight or tomorrow. Well there no shocker we needed to talk, I mean we did sleep together and he just up and left me. But in the back of my mind I was kind of scared to face him or his brothers right now. I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye without thinking back to what we did. I tried forgetting about them for a couple of moments by picking out what I was going to wear. Some jeans and a gray tank top with a leather half jacket seem to catch my eye and I finished the outfit off the some black boots. I walked down stairs to eat the breakfast Sy had made me before noticing the news report.

"Some people said a government conspiracy had happened here, but this news reporter wants to know what you think. Back to you Bill." I turned my head from the T.V to Sy asking her what they meant with my mouth filled to full capacity with waffle that she had made me.

"They said some kind of small earth quake destroyed a alley way or something. I say it was a sinkhole or some new form of vandalism."

"Oh." Was all I replied before thinking maybe Idania had anything to do with it. Her powers in theory could do a lot of damage if used correctly. My mind started going over possible scenarios of what Idania was doing right this minute or if she was even still alive. The crazy bitch may have killed my mom, but she was out in the cold world sick and know one deserves that. I finished my food before heading out to go run some errands. I was out looking at some clothes with Sylon when my phone rang. I saw it was the turtles and I slipped it back into my purse trying to ignore it.

"You going to answer that?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause, How about this dress?" I tired to change the subject but she just grabbed the clothing from my hand before throwing it over her shoulder hitting a poor bystander in the face.

"Tell me what's up with you Sammy!"

"You know you hit that old lady in the face..."

"I'm about to hit you in the face!" She interrupted me by yelling loudly into the shop. People started to stare so I lowered my voice to try to deflect attention.

"I will tell you if you do not do that again! You are going to get us kicked out."

"Just tell me." She said rolling her eyes taking a sip of some coffee we had gotten just before entering the shop.

"I slept with one of Mikey's brothers." Her eyes got wide before she spit all of the coffee out of her mouth onto the old lady behind us. The woman yelled and we were escorted out of the store with a permanent ban never to go there again.

"You slept with my Mikey's brothers?"

"You know you didn't have to spit coffee on that old lady Sy."

"Answer my Damn question Sam." She said getting angry I was still on the old lady incident.

"Yes Sy I did, do I have to spell it put for you? God your acting like I did something completely inhuman. I slept with a guy so what?" She looked at me with a thinking face on trying to understand everything that I told her.

"How was it?"

"Not having that conversation with you." Was all I replied before heading to another store we hopefully wouldn't get banned from. I spent the rest of my day doing some errands that I had been putting off for weeks, but thoughts of that conversation with Leo kept creeping back into my brain. The best I could was retreat back to my apartment with Sylon and try to forget about it.

* * *

Idania woke up propped up against a brick wall outside a homeless shelter. The last thing she remembered was going against Bishops project legacy before passing out. A voice to her left pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You took quite a beating young lady do you need anything?"

"No, where am I?" She replied to the homeless shelter worker who had peeked his head out the door to check on her.

"First chance homeless shelter, if you don't need anything this was left for you." He handed her a black box that was bigger then a shoe box. She grabbed it before opening it to see the contents inside. Three syringes sat in foam inside the box filled with black liquid. She grabbed one quickly injecting her neck with liquid before hearing the shelter worker.

"You can't do that here miss."

"I'm leaving anyway."

"Well here are some clothes, it looks like that suit of yours can't handle another day." She took the back pack of clothes from him before setting off to a safe house.

* * *

**Authors note- I know this chapter was long awaited but very short and I am sorry. I am so grateful for the reviews and alerts you guys are awesome and I will try to update quicker!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note- Im back from the dead to write you wonderful people another chapter! It has been a long time has it not? Anyway first thank you to ninja-warrior101, Livangel16, IAmTheDragonEmpress, bell-13-tmnt-lover, Leonardo's Adriene, and everyone else who viewed and alerted on this story! I have been very busy as all you people in school or marching band know so that is my reasoning for my absence. In other news I will be updating most of my stories this weekend and will try to update them next weekend or sooner. Also I will be working on some pictures of Sammy in her She Wolf costume among some other pictures of my OC's from The Hawk and The Moon. Totally unrelated I can't wait for Arrow and Supernatural to come out on the CW and the new TMNT on Nick! On with the story you guys have been craving! I do not own anything TMNT!**

* * *

Sy and I came home at about six o'clock from our errand run. I set the shopping bags down on my bed looking over what I had bought. A few pair of jeans, some screen tees, a new pair of shoes, but what I really wanted to try on were a pair of thigh high boots. They were a pair of custom made black, military type heels you would see on a comic book woman. I loved them and thought it would make my alter ego stand out even more. When Sylon saw me picking them up she asked if I was sure I was not a lady of the night, but I just rubbed off her comment. I slipped on the footwear enjoying the height they gave me before noticing my cell phone ringing again. I picked it up, my eyes drifting the screen to find it was Leo calling. I was torn to either answering the call or ignoring it again. On one hand I could see what he wanted and get my feelings sorted out, but also maybe get my heart torn out by him or Raph. Option two sounded pretty good after my thoughts of confronting Leo so I set the Phone back on my bed.

"Sorry Leo, She Wolf cant get your call right now she has business to deal with." I pulled on my catsuit with my new boots before opening the window.

"Going out?" Sy said sarcastically, she had a smug smile upon her face while she leaned against the door frame.

"It's not what you think." I said putting my hands up in defence. She blankly stared at me before replying.

"I don't care what you do in your spare time as long as you pay the bills." She smiled before heading back downstairs. I let out my breath not realising I was holding it.

"That went better then expected." I climbed out the window before climbing to the roof. I pulled on my mask walking toward the ledge of the building scoping out the best surveying point closest to me. I saw a water tower just north of me, perfect for watching the city night. I sprinted across the roof tops ending up by the water tower in minutes. To think I used to be scared to jump off the jungle gym at school is almost impossible now that I can jump from roof to roof with ease. I used the modify gloves and boots to scale up the water tower before perching myself at the top.

"Now lets see what is happening out tonight in my city?" I asked myself turning on the police scanner in my mask. I flooded my ears with petty crimes and criminals ready to get their butt kicked so I chose the closest one. A car chase down Canal Street in China Town, no problem. I started for the locations that were being given out by the dispatcher on the news feed and soon I could hear the police sirens blaring. I jumped from the buildings before leaping for the Signs near the street. The good thing about China Town was the signs and wires gave me a wide range of space to run without even touching the ground. I leaped from the signs with a certain animal flow to my movements giving me the speed I needed to catch up to the car. I swung on a wire giving me the extra boost to land atop the speeding vehicle. My gloves and boots hung onto the car just like they usually would if I was standing on a vertical wall climbing. The drivers I concluded to be some gang bangers trying to make a little cash. I shoved my fist through the back door of the small car slipping in through the window.

"Didn't your mommy teach you stealing cars is a no no?" I said as the passenger of the car turned his head at my sudden intrusion.

"Don't make me shoot you lady!" He said in clear panic as his buddy raced down the crowded streets. He pointed the gun shakily at my face, but I knew he wouldn't shoot me. Poor kid only looked fifteen at the least and his partner was no older.

"Hey I don't want any trouble, but if you don't pull this car over it will only get worse for you."

"Just shut up!" He yelled out not in anger, but in a stressed tone. He was clearly scared by the way he shook his head yelling out how he could just be at home. I got merciful feeling in my heart that couldn't let me see these guys go to jail so I took it upon myself to help them. I grabbed the gun with lightning speed surprising him and the driver.

"First of all kid you got the damn safety on so before you go around pointing this thing at people I suggest you learn how to use it. Secondly you two don't look like you're out of highschool, so let me help you by not making two kids go to jail."

"How do I know you're not a cop?"

"Do I look like a cop to you?" The passenger stared at me skeptically, but the sound of a helicopter approaching changed his mind. I nodded my head in agreement to help the teens, but first I needed to get rid of this gun. I threw the weapon outside the window before climbing my way to the front of the car. It was pretty cramped, but I saw right away what I could do to throw the police off. I reached into a pocket on my belt pulling out multiple smoke bombs and EMP generator. I strapped the bombs to the outside of the car before setting up the EMP generator.

"Okay here's the deal I have to get on the helicopter because I have an EMP blocker on my belt and that will keep the chopper in the air. You guys are going to jump out of the car when theses smoke bombs go off. You will be safe because right before the EMP will shut down all electrical appliances, including lights and cars. Run down the alleys and meet me at the old shipping yard. If you don't meet me there I will have to hunt you down and that will ruin my day, okay."

"Yes ma'am" They replied in unison after my instructions. I climbed to the back of the car and exited out the broken window. Luckily the helicopter was flying low enough that I could jump onto it from one of the neighboring buildings. Before long a spotlight was on me and I was the center of attention. I leaped up to a another sign then scaled up the building. I saw a cable running across the building so I pulled out a knife cutting on end of the cable then swinging to the other side to cut the other end. It probably looked like I was Tarzan or something, but it paid off. I made a lasso out of the thick cable and launched it at the helicopter. It caught the bottom bar and I easily shimmied up the cable. Before the pilots new what happened I was setting of the bombs and EMP. Everything went dark, but the helicopter.

"Get her off my plane!" The pilot yelled, but I was already on my out. I jumped from the aircraft and roll landed on a roof. The lights would be on any second so I made a mad dash to get out of there. I sprinted to the old docks and saw my new friends waiting there nervously.

"Thank you so much for not turning us in!" The wanna be gun man exclaimed to me. I rolled my eyes and got serious.

"I'm going to take you to your folks and if I catch you doing anything stupid like this again you wont be so happy I showed up to save your asses." They just nodded and I escorted them home. Turned out they did have a nice family and warm bed to go to. I saw the boy turn his head to me as he walked inside and I made the 'I'm Watching You' sign at him. He quickly turned around and I let out a small chuckle. After that incident my night was pretty uneventful with only a few muggings and thefts to fill the hours. It was beginning to break dawn when I finally started my way home. I was surprised I stayed out practically all night with not even a blink of sleep. Then again I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. The guilt of Leo and Raph was still hanging over my head causing me problems. Lost in my thought I found my self already on my roof about to head inside when a familiar Brooklyn voice caught me by surprise.

"Leo's been tryin ta call ya all night, didn' think you'd be out saving criminals." Raph said leaning casually against the greenhouse wall.

"They were only kids." I said pulling off my mask heading toward the firescape.

"They come in fun sizes now." He said sarcastically before following me inside my room. I closed the window behind him before setting my wolf mask on my desk. He seemed to be inspecting my room for something, but I dismissed the strange behavior.

"Is there something you guys need or is something wrong, is that why you keep calling?"

"Leo smells pretty funky when he's in season, you're going ta need a hell of a lot of air fresheners ta get da smell out." He said before making a angry face at me. His words seemed to be filled with poison and I realized what he ment. At first I was sad I hurt his feelings and I wanted to comfort him tell him I was sorry or something. Then a feeling of anger flushed over me as I realized I had nothing to be sorry about. If he wanted me exclusively he should have said something, but instead he kept his turtle mouth shut.

"Is that why you really came here Raph? You came here to scold me? I am a grown ass woman and I can do or sleep with whoever I please!" I let out in a low yell making sure I didn't wake up Sy. I realized by the look in Raphs eyes that he was hurt and that made him angry. He started marched toward me in a fit of rage pointing a aggressive finger into my chest.

"Yeah I did, but I thought I would come in here and you would say no. I guess I was wrong about us havin somethin! You're nothing but a thieving whore and I hope you and Leo have a nice happy life together!" He yelled at me. The words hurt me deep inside so I just retored with anger before realising what I had said.

"Yeah well fuck you to Raph!" He angrily slammed my window after leaving. I stood there feeling the tears blurring my eyes and I just collapsed to my floor curling up into a ball. I felt something wet licking my face and saw Otto laying by my side then felt someone wrapping the arms around my waist.

"Don't worry sister Sylon is here to make it all better." Sy said in a soothing tone trying to calm me down. I couldn't handle all the emotions burning me up on the inside so I broke down and just cried for a little while.

* * *

Raph stormed into the lair fuming. Leo watched as he just ripped through the lair on his way to his room.

"What's your problem Raph?"

"My problem Leo! Why is it I always have a problem, oh I remember Leonardo the fearless leader never has a problem. My problem is you Leo, you just can't let me have one thing to myself can you!" He yelled out before letting out some curse words and entering his room. Leo was just about to follow when Splinter stopped him.

"Not now my son, Raphael needs to release some of his anger on his right now."

"Yes sensei." Leo replied now knowing that Raph knows about him and Sam. "Guess there goes my plan of telling him myself."

* * *

**Authors note- Okay there was that chapter! Review and Alert it makes me happy! To Livangel16 I will try and read and review your story either this week or next week! Im really busy but I will make time for you because I have heard your story is real good and I can't wait to read it! Anyway another thank you to my reviewers and alerters you guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this story!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note- Okay so next chapter because I couldn't write it and avoid doing my home work! Thank you to my reviewers and alerters, I love you guys! I do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

I lazily opened my eyes to a very unusual site before me. Sylon and Otto were both curled up next to me in my bed. I remembered why seconds after that as Raph's angry words lashed new pain into my heart. I didn't know why I was so upset about what he had said. Not like previous boyfriends said the same thing when we broke up, but still Raph was different and it bothered me to a unbelievable extent. I gently climb over top of Sy to go take a shower. I turned on the faucet watching the steam fog up the glass, hiding my sunken eyes and washed out face. After taking the longest shower possible I went to get dressed. Simple basket ball shorts and tank top was all I needed for my plans to go to the gym today. After getting dressed I found Sy cooking breakfast downstairs.

"What'cha cooking Betty Crocker?"

"Betty Crocker bakes cakes, I'm on the other hand a jack of all trades. Kind of like Martha Stewart except without the drinking problem." She said slyly before placing a thick stack of pancakes on my spot of the table. I stared blankly not really wanting to eat a big meal at that moment, but the expression her face made me think other wise. She sat down and dug into her plate not even bothering to breath. I ate a few bites before leaving the rest to Otto, heading out to central park I decided to run for a bit. My body was not what you called physical perfection and I had long way to go before I was running triathlons, but I wasn't a lazy bum either. I ran until I saw some park benches up ahead of me. I decided to work on my free running techniques by easily scaling the benches and a neighboring wall adjacent to them.

"Looking pretty good sweet cake!" A younger man called to me after he witness my skills. I just laughed before finishing my run ending up back at the park entrance. I kept running to the nearest gym to lift some weights. I walked up to one of the benches before looking around at everyone else's bars. They all lifted weights I only dreamed to lift and I couldn't help but think of Raph. I had seen a weight rack in his room and was always amazed how much he could lift. Those memories dampened my spirits so I left. Walking home I decided to just watch a movie to try to comfort me. When I walked inside my room I didn't even realise the tears were streaming down my face in a gentle trickle. I popped in my pirated Avengers DVD grabbing my favorite blanket before just letting all the tears fall in a river.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Mikey! I made her some chicken noodle soup and tried comforting her, but she just keeps crying." Sylon pleaded into the phone. Mikey listened hearing from Donatello about Raphs actions last night. He didn't know all the details about Sam and Leo, but knew enough to put it together.

"I will try to get Leo to go over there something, but don't worry babe I got this!" Mikey said sweetly into the phone before walking to Leo's room. He was going to try Raphs room, but Raph had boarded himself up all day long and wasn't to keen on coming out anytime soon. Leo was in the dojo practicing katas when he saw Mikey approach.

"Hey Leo would you do me a huge..."

"Can't I'm going to see Samantha tonight, see if shes okay that is." Leo said sheathing his katanas and wiping the sweat from his head.

"Oh, okay." Mikey said giving out a huge sigh of relief he didn't have to go into detail of how he knew about Sam's love triangle. Leo took a quick shower before heading out to Sam's. He bid Master Splinter a good bye and left door the surface. It was pretty quiet on the way over there so he made it up the fire escape without a single persons notice. He peaked through the window seeing Sam was tucked into her bed watching a movie he barely recognise. It was a superhero movie and he also noticed she had a stack of different hero movies by her T.V. He lightly tapped the window and waited for her to open it. She glanced over to the window before slowly letting him in. He closed the window behind her and took a long hard look at her. She was wrapped up tight in a fuzzy Avenger blanket with red, puffy eyes and pouty lips.

"I'm glad your here I needed a hug." She said sadly before wrapping arms around him in a tight embrace. At first Leo didn't know what to do, not used to the new found affection but quickly he hugged her back. He felt her cheek rest against his plastron as she let out little whimpers. He rested his right hand on the small of her back as his left gently caressed her exposed cheek and hair. He played with the dark black strands before wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Im sorry, Im sorry I wasn't here to protect you or comfort you from my brother."

"It's okay as long as you are here now." She gently pulled him into the bed and snuggled on top of him to watch the rest of the movie.

"If you don't mind me asking what's with the superheroes?"

"Superhero movies are like my sappy chick flicks." She said laughing just a bit into his plastron. The act tickled Leo just a bit so he laughed too. Three superhero movies later Leo woke up with Sammy right where he left her, snuggled into plastron. He tried to get his shell cell on the table to check the time, but instead he woke her up. She blinked her eyes a few times giving him a helpless look.

"Please don't leave me."

"Never." She adjusted herself to make her face leveled with his before she took his lips in a gentle kiss. Leo took the invitation and deepened the kiss, before long he was waking up to the sound of the early traffic in the city that never sleeps. The dawns lights was seemingly making Sam's face glow with a unnatural glow making Leo smile. He reached over to his shell cell seeing Don called. He listened to the message relaying Raph had gone out on one of his tantrum trips. Leo knew he would have to go out and confront him sooner or later before he hurt himself or their family. Leo got up taking care not to wake a slumbering Sammy. She shifted ever so lightly before whispering his name. He put his pads on before pressing a kiss to her forehead and climbing out the window.

"See you soon Sam."

* * *

I woke up around noon to the bright light of the sun blasting through my window. My nose was filled with the comforting smell of Leo and Sy's cooking. I slipped on some shorts and a tank top after taking a quick shower and found Sy in the living room. She was listening to Blood On The Dance Floor on a unreasonably high volume while going through the mail. She saw me and muttered something like a good morning.

"Sorry I can't hear you?"

"I said are you feeling better?" She said lowering the music.

"Yeah I am."

"Good then you can take care of these." She said throwing letters into my face. They were foreclosure letters among other bills. Apparently Karai paying my debts didn't really pay off for me did it?

"Well, I guess so?"

"And you can't blame me I have tried applying everywhere, you haven't left this house for a job in like ever so I suggest doing something." She said crossing her arms with a angry look. I know she was trying to get a job and I was just lounging around, but cut me some slack.

"Yeah,yeah I will go job hunting master!" I said sarcastically before heading out for the day. The rest of my day was pretty uneventful, but I did pick up a wanted ad. The nightlife was more my speed and as the sun went down the city picked up. It was a full moon and so that gave my She Wolf persona a little extra kick. I changed into my costume and headed out for the night. I wanted to go bust up some bad guys, but found myself breaking into some high end apartments. Yeah I know not a good thing to do, I should get job like a normal person but I needed cash fast. Anyway these guys wouldn't miss it anyway they make millions and won't be hurting for money anytime soon. I made off with a couple thousand in jewelry and vault cash. I was walking on the roof of my next target building when a very familiar voice angered me to the core.

"Didn' think She Wolf would become a cat burglar, you have really sailed down hill Sammy."

"I haven't down anything wrong Raph, instead I think of myself as a modern Robin Hood." I laughed turning to the red clad turtle. He was leaning against a brick wall with his hands tucked into his belt and a smug look. I didn't know if it was seeing him so calm and collective about the whole situation or my angry vendetta against him that made me want to fight him, but I just really wanted to kick his ass. I dropped my bag of goodies and popped my knuckles trying to appear as bad ass as possible.

"Come on Sammy you really want ta do dis, I hate to hurt ya girly."

"Quit being such a asshole you know liked me at one time or another." He shot me a fake smile before putting his hands on his sais. He started to walk toward me the anger rolling off him in waves. I kicked a pipe clean off the hinges and held it in my hands.

"I did like ya, I mean ya got a sweet ass but that's about it."

"Yeah, but you didn't get any of this sweet ass as you put it." I said tauntingly knowing if he really was to fight me I wouldn't have a chance. Trained super ninja against girl wearing cat suit with smoke pellets, Yeah so going to lose. That's when he decided to come charging after me and I got scared. My night in shining armour came to rescue me and boy was I glad he did. Leo jumped in front of Raph separating us.

"Raph, Sam stop this!"

"Your little girlfriend wanted this, so why don't you let her fight this one Leo!"

"Sam go home, I will handle Raph." He sounded angry which was a surprise for me. I could never imagine his usually calm collective voice so unraveled. I grabbed my bag and ran off like a scared child. Raph was right I wanted to fight , but when the going got tough I hid behind Leo. What was I going to do when Leo wasn't there to protect me?

* * *

**Authors note- A big thank you to RatchetsGirl, Kimmie98, Livangel16, ninja-warrior101, IAmTheDragonEmpress, and the guest who all left wonderful reviews! You guys are great and I love you all! Anyway I will be taking a break from my story The Hawk and The Moon, but you all probably saw that coming right? Anyway I will be updating this story though, but I have been having some ideas about some stories for The turtles of course, and a new Avengers and Supernatural if you are a fan of those things! So stayed tuned and maybe give me some suggestions for the new turtle stories on what you guys want it is greatly appreciated. I not only write for my enjoyment, but for you guys too! So that is just a update on whats to come, also the new stories will be rated T for those of you out their wondering why the heck my stories that have been coming out are rated M! Anyway thank you for your support and tell me your ideas about new stories or just anything in general. Feel free to contact me through a message or I will have my information up shortly so you can ask me about writing ideas and comments via that! And last , but definitely not least Livangel16 I will be reading your story this week so be expecting some reviews!**


End file.
